Las 9 Musas Del Desorden
by FreakEd7
Summary: Las Aventuras continúan para nuestras queridas musas, aunque ahora sus locuras y retos están a un nuevo nivel, podrán lograr salir de estas? Honoka dejará el pan? Umi se hará indecente? Lees esto con voz de comercial? Por favor! esta es una historia loca, por supuesto que encontrarás la respuesta aquí!
1. Meter La Pata (Parte 1)

_Hola que tal! Me presento, soy FreakEd7 y este es mi primer historia en el Fandom Hispano de Love Live! Yay! (? Antes de empezar solo aclarar que siempre me ha fascinado hacer una historia tan graciosa y loca como las de Seth Rogen, y que mejor que usar a mis queridas musas? :v Pero bueno, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, los leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

-Correcto, muy bien, señorita... Kisaka.

-Es Kousaka, su señoría.

-Correcto, bien, ahora quisiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

-Comprendo.

-Muy bien, la primera sería ¿Amenazaría a alguien de cualquier forma si este daña psicológicamente a un familiar suyo?

-La respuesta es no.

-Ok, la siguiente es ¿Dañaría de cualquier forma a alguien que hable mal de usted en cualquier aspecto que usted considere ofensivo?

-No, su señoría.

-La siguiente dicta ¿Alguna vez ha hecho acto de difamación u otra clase de mentira dirigida a terceros?

-No, su señoría.

-Señorita Kuzka...

-Es Kousaka.

-¿Comprende el daño que ha hecho a la imagen del presidente de los estados unidos?

-Sinceramente no me concierne.

-Déjeme decirle que hacer un vídeo explícito usando el nombre de el en internet es un delito muy grave.

-... *toma un vaso y toma un sorbo* (Putamadre ya la cagué!!!)

se congela la toma*

Sep, esa soy yo, Kousaka Honoka, 21 años, Universitaria, Idol muy reconocida en Japón por ser la líder del grupo de idols mas vergas que existe, Muse, y que por ser la mayor pendeja del mundo mundoso tuve que meter la pata y estar ahora en la corte federal de estados unidos... Aunque creo que es malo iniciar desde aquí, claro porque nadie sabe como diablos vine a dar aquí, bueno, en realidad si, pero por puro cliché mi deber es narrar todos los acontecimientos desde donde iniciaron hasta llegar aquí... solo espero que este vaso de agua dure tanto... mierda.

[Una semana antes, Akihabara, Japón]

Haciendo un recuento para estar al día con lo que paso luego de que nosotras ganaramos el Love Live y las de tercero se fueran a la Universidad, bueno, lo primero fue que Tanto Niko, Nozomi y Eli estuvieron en constante contacto con nosostras, decidimos que lo mejor sería seguir estudiando lo que las nueve amábamos y eso era la música, tuvimos la suerte de que todas ingresaramos en la Universidad de Artes de Tokio, No fue hasta 3 años después que todas pudimos dar luz verde de nuevo a nuestras andadas, sin embargo ya no teníamos como meta el Love Live puesto que fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, nos serializamos como idols profesionales ganando una repercusión incluso mejor que en el Love Live, tanto así, que tuvimos colaboraciones con artista de renombre en América premiaciones en galardones de peso, y aunque ya no fuéramos School Idols, la esencia y el amor por lo que nos gustaba hacer seguía con nosotras.

Aunque por fuera nos parecieramos, la verdad es que la inocencia que teníamos la perdimos desde hace un buen rato...

-No mames Nozomi! deja de estrujarme la sheshes!!!!!

-De que hablas Nikochi, si a ti siempre te ha gustado.

Estábamos en nuestro estudio, uno que conseguimos en unos edificios cerca de UTX, algo que nunca habíamos notado fue el hecho de que por estos lares había muchas cosas relacionadas con la música.

-Ustedes dos, quieren callarse? estoy perdiendo las ideas con sus gritos.

-Mou~ no seas amargada Umi-chan, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, ¿no es así Nikochi?

-Divirtiéndonos mis bolas! tu saliste de repente a violarme! Ahh mis pobres shishis...- dijo Niko mientras se sobaba los pechos para apaciguar el dolor.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a Honoka? se supone que tendría que estar aquí pero ella aún...

-Chicaaaaaaaaas!

-Hanayo?- Dijo Umi.

-... E... Es...- Trataba de articular Hanayo pero al parecer la maratón que hizo la dejo sin aliento, unos segundos luego de que se recuperará prosiguió.

-Estamos en problemas! ESTO ES SUMAMENTE SERIO!!!

-Oh vamos Hanayo-chan, la ultima vez que dijiste eso fue porque se filtro un vídeo porno de una Idol de Hokkaido- Dijo Niko despreocupada, ya sabia de antemano que su amiga ojimorada era algo melodramática.

-¿La de los pechos grandes?- Dijo Nozomi.

-¿Qué no era la que tenia buen trasero?- Dijo Niko.

-Creo que esa vez fue la de la Idol con la que se metió con 6 tipos, si no mal recuerdo- Dijo Umi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Espera, ese fue el vídeo que pase por el grupo de Line.[1]

-Un momento, pensé que fue el de la que se metió una botella por el...

-Se están saliendo del contexto!!!- Dijo Hanayo con la cara roja.

-Entonces escupelo chica- Dijo Niko.

-Bueno, es que cuando venia vi un...

-Kayochin!!!!~

-Rin-chan!- Dijo exaltada Hanayo al ver que por detrás la rodean unos brazos.

-Rin, ¿como te fue en la prueba que tuviste?- Dijo Nozomi.

-Ah Eso! bueno... etto...- Decía indecisa Rin mientras veía como Nozomi hacia su pose malvada para hacer washi washi, días atrás Nozomi amenazó a Rin con hacerle washi washi sino sacaba buena nota en el examen y ahora le iba a dar la respuesta... Por supuesto que Rin no venia con grandes noticias...

-Y bien, cual fue el resultado Rin-chan?~

-Eeeeeh... miralo por el lado bueno Nozomi-chan, almenos gozo de buena salud nya hehehe...

-Ahora si te cargo el chanfle Rin-chan- Dijo Nozomi y en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de la chica gato.

-Que putas?! como hiciste eso nya?! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!- Y acto seguido se dispuso a hacerle washi washi hasta que noto algo raro.

-Un momento, ¿qué es esto?- Dijo extrañada Nozomi porque no sintió los pequeños pechos de su gatuna amiga, en cambio palpó y sintió algo duro, le subió la blusa a su amiga y diviso lo que parece un chaleco antibalas, lo suficientemente grande como para taparle el abdomen.

-Maravillosa jugada Rin-chan, por favor dejame estrechar tu mano de poeta a poeta- Dijo Nozomi admitiendo su derrota- Pero tendrás que cuidarte, las cartas me dicen que la venganza se cobrará tarde o temprano.

-¿Chaleco antibalas? Necesito uno de esos, bien pensado Rin- Dijo Niko.

-Oh, no te preocupes Niko-chan, también traje uno para ti nya- Dijo Rin y de una bolsa que traía saco otro chaleco.

-Oh, no debías Rin- Decía Niko feliz por el chaleco, ahora se iba a salvar de muchos washis washis que vendrían en el futuro.

-Bueno, como las dos somos tablas era fácil saber que mi talla te quedaría a ti nya!

-No, enserio, no debías Rin- Dijo Niko ofendida por el comentario- Lo tomaré, pero me ofende muchísimo, hump!

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué nos ibas a decir Hanayo-chan?- Dijo Umi.

-Lo que ocurre es que cuando venia para acá vi una...

-Minnnnnaaaaaaa!~

-Honoka! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba esperando desde hace 4 horas!-Decía Umi muy enojada.

-Lo siento Umi-chan pero es que pasaba por UTX y vi que A-Rise Estaba transmitiendo en la gran pantalla y pues me dispuse a verlas hehe~

Para las chicas de A-Rise no fue muy distinto su futuro, como habían dicho ellas, que luego de graduarse iban a continuar la carrera profesional de las Idols, así se cumplió, y ahora trabajaban en una buena disquera y son la imagen de UTX por un contrato que les ofrecieron, su fama era casi la misma que el de las musas, y aunque los fans de ambos bandos a veces chocaban respecto a cual grupo era mas famoso, lo cierto es que ambos grupos se llevan igual de bien como en los viejos tiempos, y de vez en cuando se veían para pasar el rato.

-Por el amor de Kami-sama Honoka, tenías que estar aquí para ayudarme con la letra de esta canción para terminar este álbum.

-Chicas!- Decía fastidiada Hanayo.

-Oh, lo siento Hanayo-chan, ¿qué ibas a decir?

-Ahh~ Bueno, como decía, ahora que venía hacia acá vi una...

-¿Qué pasa chicas?~ Anunciaba Eli su llegada al estudio.

-Por un demonio! Lo que faltaba!- Grita Hanayo enojada por la constante interrupción.

-Harasho... ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Decía Eli confundida por la actitud de Hanayo.

-Es que no me dejan terminar lo que quier...

-Hola chicas~ Decía Kotori detrás de Eli avisando también su llegada.

-Enserio?! Hoy es el día de Interrumpe a Hanayo o qué?- Decía Hanayo Exasperada.

-Ok, ya estamos todas aquí, ahora si, puedes continuar Hanayo-chan- Decía Umi tratando de calmar a la chica.

-... Correcto, Como les decía, ahora vi un...!- Inmediatamente volteo a los lados para ver si alguien la interrumpía, al ver que no pasó, prosiguió.- Ahora que venia vi un...

-Están haciendo una reunión?- Repentinamente Maki entra al lugar.

-La Puta Madre Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!- Gritó Hanayo enojada con la cara roja de la furia.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!- Grita tambien Maki espantandose al ver la cara de Hanayo y acto seguido huye del lugar.

[Un par de minutos después]

-Muy bien, ya que, ahora si, estamos todas, puedes proseguir Hanayo-chan- Dijo Honoka tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-... *suspiro* Bueno, lo que he estado tratando de decir es qué...

[Un par de minutos explicativos después] *sonido de música de ascensor*

-¿Lo que estas diciéndonos es que viste una encuesta sobre la popularidad de los grupos mas famosos de Japón y nosotras estamos muy, pero muy bajo de lo que deberíamos?- Decía Kotori resumiendo lo que su amiga oji morada decía.

-Así es, al parecer estamos empezando a tener una peligrosa caída de popularidad, y tenemos que hacer algo rápido!

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problema, digo, ya casi terminaremos nuestro nuevo álbum, supongo que con el nuevo material que lanzaremos nuestra popularidad subiría de nuevo- Decía Umi pensando sobre la situación.

-No Umi-chan esa es una mala idea, te lo plantearé así, como nuestra popularidad esta baja actualmente, si mostramos nuestro nuevo material solo lo verá el público que no haya perdido interés absoluto en nosotras lo cual solo mantendría el ciclo de baja popularidad a flote- Decía Hanayo seriamente.

-Hanayo-chan tiene razón, prácticamente desperdiciariamos nuestro trabajo cuando podríamos ofrecerlo a mucha mas gente.- Decía Eli apoyando a Hanayo.- Lo que necesitamos es hacer algo que vuelva a llamar la atención del público, una clase de estrategia, pero ¿qué exactamente?

-Bueno, creo que eso será sencillo- Dijo Honoka, despertando la curiosidad de las demás musas.

-Honoka?- Decía Umi.

-Honoka-Chan?- Dijo Kotori-chan igual de intrigada.

-Veo que tienes algo en mente Honoka- Decía Eli expectante a lo que diría Honoka.

-Por supuesto, chicas, ¿recuerdan que les dije que algún día regresariamos a Estados Unidos? Pues creo que es hora de que se haga realidad- Dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa.

 _Hola de nuevo! Espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo de Las 9 Musas Del Desorden, respecto al capítulo en general, les gusta que sean así de largos los capítulos? en mi opinión lo siento cómodo para algo ligero de leer, aún así quisiera saber si te gusta la historia, como actúan los personajes (aunque Hanayo me salió algo OC :v) pero no planeo ponerles otra personalidad pero si moldearlas en base a la comedia de la historia._ _Sin mas que decir, agradecería de corazón tu review, que es mi droga pa' vivir :v okno, sin más, me despido, nos leemos luego!_

[1] Line, el servicio de mensajería instantánea, decidí usar este y no Whatsapp por el hecho de que en Japón, Line es la app de mensajería por excelencia.


	2. Meter La Pata (Parte 2)

_Hola de nuevo! FreakEd7 a la orden con un nuevo capítulo recién Ana Frank :v, entienden? por lo de que ella la... (Lo sé, chiste pedorro ;-;) pero bueno, primeramente gracias por todos los favs y reviews que dejaron, ayudaron a esta pobre alma_! :'v

 _Y aprovechando, por lo de que me preguntaban sobre los shipps y eso, bueno, quiero decir que quiero ser lo mas canon a la historia posible, así que serán las parejas clásicas, y no se hagan, todos sabemos cuales son, porque la misma serie, y la misma sakurako kimino lo saben, eso si, no quiero irme mucho por el romance porqué no venimos a eso, u know (?_

 _Sin más, nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

-Muy bien, quiero ver si entendí - Dijo Umi mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la fuente de soda que teníamos en el estudio, he de decir que nosotras teníamos un estudio muy grande, prácticamente eran tres pisos en un edificio, estábamos en el mas bajo, ahí teníamos una fuente de sodas para poder picar algo si teníamos ganas de un antojo, las 9 estábamos sentadas enfrente del pasamano donde teníamos unos parfaits que había hecho Eli con anterioridad. Un día cuando estábamos en una fiesta, Eli, que parecía la típica loca borracha, mientras estaba sin camisa mostrando un curioso sostén esta dijo:

-"Les jurouu por el vodka que algún día aprenderéw a hacer un parfaiiii, o me dejaré de llamar Eli Ayasew~"

-"Que tew follen rubia, estas bien pinshew bourrasha~" Dijo Maki igual de borracha.

-"Al diablouw eso! puede que este bien pedouw, pero yo nuncaw olvidow!~" Acto seguido se quitó el sostén, sacó su teléfono, se subió a una mesa y de su reproductor de música puso el himno nacional de Rusia mientras hacia una pose militar, o el intento de eso.

No esta de menos decir que el pack de Eli estuvo en tendencia en twitter por una semana, pero el punto es que aunque suene loco ella lo recordó y ahora siempre que podía nos hace unos buenos parfaits.

-Tu lo que quieres hacer es, ir a Estados Unidos, hacer una presentación especial a una cadena famosa de allá para así ganar fama, ¿correcto?- Terminó de decir Umi.

-Así es, la última vez que nos presentamos en los Billboard, los de Mtv me dijeron que si volviamos allá nos iban a ofrecer un lugar para el evento que estén haciendo - Dijo Honoka.

-Por el amor de Kami-sama Honoka!, que no ves que esa es una...!- Se detuvo Umi, lo volvió a procesar, en realidad eso sonaba bien, muy bien de hecho.- Woah Honoka, primera vez que escucho una buena idea de ti - Luego de esto comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, en un momento todas empezaron a aplaudirle por la gran hazaña.

-No mamen... - Decía Honoka.- Se que soy tonta y no aporto nada bueno porque soy tonta, pero no significa que por eso no de buenas ideas!

-¿Enserio?, a ver, dame tres ocasiones en las que has tenido una buena idea - Dijo Maki escéptica retándola, anteriormente del susto que le dio Hanayo ella volvió al rato.

-Emmm... qué me dicen de lo de la cámara escondida en el baño? - Decía Honoka Orgullosa.- Gracias a ella supimos que Umi sigue haciendo sus poses de Idol fresona frente al espejo - Dijo.

-Por favor Honoka como vas a cre... Espera qué? - Dijo Umi.

-Me refiero a una buena idea acerca de la mejora de Muse - Dijo Maki.

-No espera, ¡¿cómo que cámara escondida?!

-El punto es que nosotras iremos a América para levantar nuestra popularidad, y seré honesta, estas ideas solo vienen cada alineamiento de los planetas así que gracias, no me lo agradezcan - Dijo Honoka con una reverencia.

-Bueno, pero si nosotras vamos, ¿qué tema iremos a mostrar? - Dijo Hanayo.

-Que tal uno de nuestros temas clásicos nya! - Dijo Rin.

-¿Y si mejor alguno de los nuevos?, digo, no hay nada que perder - Dijo Nozomi aportando una idea.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, pues si vamos a Estados unidos, una buena forma de dar impacto es mostrando algo nuevo - Dijo Kotori.

-Muy bien entonces nuestro viaje empieza ahora!!! - Dijo Niko Decida pero...

-... Ahora? - Dijo Umi - Aun tenemos que agendar nuestras cosas y planear el vuelo, además de comunicarnos con la cadena.

-Ah?... Etto, bueno, pensé que cuando dijera eso, mmm no sé, en plan, la siguiente escena tendría que ser nosotras en el vuelo rumbo a Estados unidos - Dijo Niko no muy convencida.

-¿Y según tu donde crees que estamos? - Le dijo Maki que estaba en el asiento derecho del avión.

~Akihabara Airlines le agradece por su confianza en nuestros servicios, en un momento el vuelo 584 rumbo a Estados unidos, California, dará su inició~

-Laputamadre!!! - Gritó Niko, no se había percatado que tan rápido había pasado todo.

[Mientras tanto, en otro lado del avión]

-Disculpe, ¿de casualidad sirven pan? - Dijo Honoka a la aeromosa - Lo siento señorita, no servimos eso, pero le puedo ofrecer una bebida si gusta - le dijo la aeromosa.

-Hahaha~ debes entender que no todo en la vida gira en torno al pan, Ho-no-ka - Le dijo Nozomi en el asiento trasero, ella iba junto con Eli la cual estaba viendo algún vídeo en YouTube, por otra parte Honoka tenia a Umi a la par suya, aunque esta estaba profundamente dormida con unas orejeras y unos lentes.

-Mou~ es que tu no entiendes Nozomi, el pan is love, el pan is life - Dijo Honoka convencida.

-Muy bien ahora te voy a bañar, pou-chan~ En la siguiente fila que tenia Honoka a su derecha estaba Kotori, al parecer concentrada jugando algo.

-¿Qué juegas Kotori-chan? - Dijo Honoka curiosa.

-Ah? Ah! Es un juego que se llama Pou, es una piedrita o eso creo, en la que debes cuidar y alimentar para que este feliz y viva~ Decía Kotori emocionada - Solo unas cuantas monedas más y pou-chan tendrá un lindo trajesito~

-Solo no te vicies mucho Kotori-chan hehehe - Dijo Honoka.

-Descuida Honoka-chan~ Terminó de decir Kotori, luego de eso siguió concentrada en el juego.

[En otra parte del avión]

-... Y es por eso que los gatos pueden comerse una vaca en 3 minutos nya! - Explicaba Rin a Hanayo, ellas estaban en la parte media del avión.

-Oh vaya, eso es sorprendente Rin-chan! aunque algo gráfico - Dijo Hanayo, con un libro titulado "How To Being Idol For Dummies" el cual pensaba leer durante el trayecto de su viaje, mientras Rin había descargado 3GB de vídeos en 4k de Gatos haciendo cosas graciosas para pasar el rato.

~A continuación daremos inició al viaje, por favor acate las instrucciones que le dará la aeromosa~

-Hehehe, la aeromosa esta haciendo ademanes raros nya - se burlaba Rin por lo que hacia la aeromosa.

-Rin-chan! - Reprochaba Hanayo - Esta haciendo su rutina para instrucciones que nos debe dar, no es gracioso.

-Para mi si lo es - Dijo Rin como una niña regañada.

[En otro lado del avión]

-Te estoy diciendo que como cojones llegamos aquí!? recuerdo perfectamente que hace unos minutos estábamos en el estudio! no estoy loca! - Discutía Niko con Maki.

-Por quinta vez enana, eso fue hace 4 dias! - Respondía Maki.

-Hace 4 días...? - Dijo Niko tratando de procesar la información - (Es que no lo comprendo, no puede ser posible, a menos que... y si puedo viajar en el tiempo? No eso es imposible, aunque no recuerdo nada de antes de esto... a no ser... y si estoy en un simulador como el matrix?!?! awebo si si, aunque pensándolo bien... como no recuerdo nada de antes de subir del avión puede ser que este en un sueño, alamadre! como en Inception! uff awanta!!! Leo! que te has hecho que no te veo equisdeeee!... pero, y si...)

Maki observaba a Niko que parecía en una clase de transe, estaba comenzando a preocuparse al ver que un ojo comenzaba a moverse y el otro permanecía quieto - Emmm Niko? todo bien? Hola!? - Llamaba Maki, mientras que Niko...

-(Suputamadre! todo encaja perfectamente! como no lo vi antes, sin lugar a dudas...) - Pensaba Niko.

-Enana reacciona!!! - Grita Maki cuando de la nada Niko reacciona y acto seguido se para de golpe.

-SOY BATMAN PERRAS!!!!!! - Grita de la nada como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta del siglo, a continuación la gente alrededor se le queda viendo.

-Mami, ella dice que es batman - dijo una niña cerca de ellas - solo ignorala hija, o se te pegará lo subnormal.

-Oye Aru, mira, es la chica popó jajajajaja! - Dijo un chico unos asientos atrás.

-Callate mocoso! - Gritó Niko enfadada.

-Señorita por favor, le pido que se calme un momento - decía una aeromosa que trataba de controlar a la pelinegra.

-Que me controle?! Ese chico me esta reventando las pelotas! Además, como que enana? cabeza de tomate!!! - Decía Niko furiosa, Maki solo se había sumido mas en su asiento, haciendo el mejor intento de tapar su cara con una mano pidiendo que la tragara la tierra.

-Señorita, si no se calma tendré que usar medidas drásticas - advertía la aeromosa.

-No! la única que se va a calmar aquí es ustebzbzzbbzbzbbzbzbzbz!!!!!! - De la nada la aeromosa saca un paralizador eléctrico, acto seguido Niko cae tostada en su asiento, y en un segundo de silencio la gente empieza a aplaudir.

-Gracias señorita, por gente como usted es que Japón es una gran nación - Decía Maki alabando la hazaña de la aeromosa.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, ahora por favor necesito que se abroche el cinturón y el de su amiga que pronto despegaremos - dijo la aeromosa y luego se retiró.

[En otra parte del avión]

-Porqué estaba aplaudiendo la gente? - Decía Nozomi confundida al oír aplausos adelante del avión.

-Algo me dice que Niko tuvo que ver en eso - Decía Eli acomodándose el cinturón.

-¿Porqué lo dices? - Dijo Nozomi.

-Bueno, desde aquí vi delante del avión como electrocutaban a Niko con un paralizador - Dijo Eli tranquila ante la situación.

-Oh ya veo~ Dijo Nozomi igual de tranquila, acto seguido saca su baraja de cartas de tarot y empieza a barajearlas Para sacar una carta - Mmm que extraño - Dijo.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Eli - ¿Una carta te dijo algo malo?.

-Eso y además mi bubbie izquierda tembló por un momento, eso solo significa ó que hay un puesto de tacos cerca ó que estará por pasar un evento desafortunado - término de explicar.

-Okey? Eso no lo tenia que saber... - Dijo Eli incómoda, luego de esto se dispuso a seguir viendo vídeos.

-(Mmm, solo espero que sea un puesto de tacos cerca) - Dijo Nozomi antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar en el viaje.

[14 Horas De Vuelo Después] *inserte música de ascensor*

~Esperamos el vuelo halla sido de su agrado, Akihabara Airlines agradece su confianza ~

5:00pm Hora Estados Unidos, Costa Oeste, nuestras musas empezaban a despertar de su largo viaje, aunque habían dormido/electrocutada, estaban agotadas del gran trayecto, o eso parecía...

-*bostezo* Umi-chan, despierta, ya debemos desabordar el avión - Decía Honoka tratando de despertarla.

-Eh... Buenos días Honoka - decía somnolienta Umi - Hahaha son las 5 de la tarde Umi-chan - le respondió Honoka divertida por la situación.

-Final... mente... - Honoka escucha a alguien susurrar esas palabras, por lo que se da la vuelta para ver quien era la que hacia esas palabras y luego recuerda que era Kotori, por lo que decide voltear.

-Kotori?... Ah! no mames Kotori-chan! - Decía Honoka luego de ver a la peligris, sus ojos rojos como dos bolas de tomate, tenía arenilla en los ojos, además de unas ojeras monumentales - Que chuchas?! Kotori-chan que te pasó?!

-Honoka-chan... no me siento bien... - Decía Kotori a punto de desmayarse, al parecer todo el viaje paso jugando al Pou.

-Resiste Kotori-chan! - Acto seguido Honoka toma en sus brazos a Kotori en modo melodramático - Nojodas Kotori-chan, que mierda hiciste?! - Decía Honoka buscando una explicación al estado de su amiga.

-Honoka-chan... yo lo logré... - Decía Kotori pero Honoka no entendía - Finalmente... le conseguí ese puto trajesito... a Pou-chan *tose* - Decía en su último aliento.

-Kotori, no me dejes, que les diré a nuestros hijos?! - Decía entre lágrimas Honoka.

-No mames... Honoka-chan, no tenemos hijos *tose* - Decía Kotori - Tengo miedo señorita Honoka... - acto seguido se desvaneció... o se desmayó, lo que sea mas favorable.

-Noooooooo! - Dijo Honoka viendo al techo del avión toda dramática.

-Chicas tenemos que irnos, somos las últimas en el avión - Dijo Umi con un facepalm.

-Ok! - Dijo Honoka, y como si fuera un costal de papás, Umi toma a Kotori y la sube en su espalda, así las tres se dispusieron a salir del avión.

Las demás musas esperaban a Honoka, Kotori y Umi en el pasillo de abordaje, cuando las vieron todas se dispusieron a salir de ahí.

-¿Qué onda con tu chica? - Dijo Maki refiriéndose a Umi que llevaba a Kotori en su lomo.

-¿Qué onda con la tuya? - Respondió Umi refiriéndose a Niko que iba en igualmente en el lomo de Maki.

-Toushe~ Dijo Maki, y así siguieron hasta salir de ahí.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer en California, así que nuestras musas rápidamente salieron del aeropuerto, rumbo a un hotel cercano a la cadena de televisión, los encargados de estar al tanto de muse les dijeron que al día siguiente llegaran al lugar para hablar a detalle sobre los preparativos.

A diferencia del hotel al que ellas fueron la vez pasada a dar su presentación en New York, este no era tan glamoroso, aunque no se quedaba atrás, un inmenso edificio el cual tenias que doblar todo tu cuello hacia atrás para ver el final de este, así, nuestras queridas musas sin mas se hospedaron.

Al día siguiente fueron rumbo a la cadena de televisión donde les explicaron mas a fondo sobre la presentación que llevarían a cabo.

-Un gusto verlas de nuevo en Estados Unidos, mi nombre es Nathan Stevenson, estoy a cargo de los eventos que se organizan en Mtv, en esta ocasión me alegra tenerlas a ustedes puesto que en 3 días se llevará a cabo los VMA - Decía enérgico el hombre.

-VMA? - Dijo Umi confundida a lo que dijo el hombre.

-Así es, son las siglas de Video Music Awards, donde presentamos los mejores vídeos musicales de este año, además de presentaciones y performances en vivo, y es ahí donde ustedes entran, se les dará un espacio para la finalización del evento - Dijo el muy feliz - Por lo que tienen estos 3 días para practicar su presentación, tendrán a los mejores coreógrafos y especialistas para que su presentación sea un excelente cierre en el domo de Las Vegas! - Dijo el más emocionado.

-Un momento el domo de Las Vegas? se refiere a Las Vegas?! - Dijo incrédula Niko.

-Por supuesto, ¿algún problema? - Dijo el Hombre extrañado.

-No ninguno - decía Niko a punto de desmayarse.

-Entonces creo que eso sería todo, en un momento vendrán unos vehículos a recogerlos junto con todo su equipaje - luego de decir esto se dispuso a retirarse el hombre.

-Niko, por tu emoción creo que vamos a algo grande, ¿ó me equivoco? - Dijo Eli.

-¿No lo entiendes Rubia? vamos al maldito Domo de Las Vegas! esa cosa es como 5 veces mas grande que el Akiba Dome!!! - Decía Niko Rayada por el dato.

-No me digas Rubia! - Dijo Eli molesta.

-Bueno, supongo que sera algo grande, pero eso no nos debe asustar! debemos alegrarnos de esto, nos dará mas fama qu nunca! - Dijo Honoka Decidida, por el contrario, a ella parece agradarle mas la idea, esto será una oportunidad única en la vida.

-Honoka-chan tiene razón nya! - Dijo enérgica Rin.

-Así es, ahora mas que nunca debemos ser positivas - Dijo Kotori.

-Esto será genial ¿No lo creen? - Dijo Nozomi Igual de feliz.

-Señoritas de Muse, por favor acompañenme, sus transportes ya están aquí - Una muchacha se les acerco a darles el aviso.

-Ok, vamos chicas! - Dijo Honoka a las demás, afuera de la cadena de televisión ya estaban esperandolas varios vehículos, decidieron ir en grupos, Niko, Eli y Nozomi en uno, Honoka, Kotori y Umi en otro y Maki, Hanayo y Rin en el último.

Y así, las musas emprenden una nueva aventura, que posiblemente ponga patas arriba su vida de ahora en adelante, o quién sabe...

-Ah que calor nya~ Decía cansada Rin, al parecer el clima de verano en California no les ha caído bien, al igual que Hanayo y Maki que iban en el mismo vehículo, ellas pensaban que en Akihabara cuando estaba soleado era caluroso, pero fue de menos al sentir el infierno en California.

-¿cuanto mas falta para llegar?- preguntó Maki.

-Bueno, según el mapa serán casi 6 horas de viaje - Dijo Hanayo viendo su celular.

-Ah! mierda, que calor! - Se quejaba Maki.

-Ay! no seas amargada Maki-chan!~ Dijo Rin y en un movimiento quiso abrazar a la Pelirroja, pero de la nada.

pssssss~*

-Ah! nomames Maki-chan! estas caliente! - Dijo Rin soplando sus manos de la calentada que le dio la piel de Maki.

-Ah! Tu crees?! porqué será?! - Decía Maki enojada y sarcástica.

-Chicas tranquilas... - Decía Hanayo tratando de calmar a las dos, en un movimiento las separa pero Hanayo, al tocar a Maki...

pssssss~*

-Ah! coño Maki! Estas caliente!!! - Dijo Hanayo alterada por la temperatura de su amiga.

-De que mierdas hablan? vengan acá! - Dijo Maki acercándose a las dos...

pssssss~*

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! ALEJATE!!!!- gritaban Rin y Hanayo, mientras el conductor las veía raro.

-Ay por Dios... Japonesas tenían que ser... - Decía incómodo el conductor.

[En otro vehículo]

-Muy bien Pou-chan, es hora de comer~ Decía Kotori concentrada en su juego, mientras que Umi y Honoka empezaban a hartarse de la situación, por lo que Honoka decidió dar el primer paso.

-Kotori-chan, será mejor que guardes eso por un rato... - Decía Honoka tratando de tomar el celular.

-Honoka-chan si haces eso te morderé la mano~ Dijo Kotori y Honoka retrocede asustada por el comentario.

-Psst, Umi! Has algo! - Decía Honoka gritándole en susurros a Umi, esta no tan segura.

-Ammm, oye Kotori-chan, cr-creo que deberías dejar eso, ya sabes... - Decía Umi no tan segura.

-Umi-chan... - Kotori posa su mano en su pecho y baja la vista.

-Ay no... - Dijo Umi sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Onega... - Iba a usar su as bajo la manga Kotori pero de la nada se le lanza encima Honoka.

-Umi-chan! rápido, quitale el celular!!!! - Gritaba Honoka tratando de que no se soltara de su agarre.

-SUELTAME AHHHHSBRURUANSIAGABSKDNDKSNS!!!!! - De la nada su vos comenzaba a oírse como si estuviera poseída y se movía mas inestable tratando de soltarse - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME QUITEN A POU-CHAN AHHH!!!!.

-Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! - Gritaba Asustada Umi y de un momento a otro se lanzo igual a quitarle el celular.

Este seria un largo viaje.

_

 **Dyeson** : Bueno, ahora en este capítulo queda aclarado hehehe, nunca lo sabremos.jpg. Y en escencia si, puesto que este arco sera sobre lo que sucedió al inicio, los demás tendrán temáticas diferentes o parecidas si se presenta la situación, xD seeee, prácticamente buena parte de la comedia en estos capítulos son gracias a esas referencias, aunque no planeo poner muchas, así no se satura mucho la trama. Es algo difícil en como planeo la historia, puesto que estar usando a las musas en estas situaciones que no son típicas para ellas es como un obstáculo que poco a poco estoy controlando. Respecto a los shipps, igual ahí tienes una pequeña explicación, aunque en el siguiente cap veremos una probabada (? Y con lo de Umi... ya veremos *risa malvada* Si supieras como las profanare en los siguientes capítulos :v no tendré piedad! :v

 **Mystery** **Galaxy** : Muchas gracias! Igual yo, yo se que tu sabes que buscar historias así es muy difícil, creo que en el fandom de LL solo he visto una o dos, hehe grax 3 Bueno, con respecto a los shipps aquí doy una pequeña explicación, te seré honesto, yo quería intentar shipps vergas, en plan UmixEli, NozomixKoroti, HonokaxHonoka del futuro (? pero mejor decidí ser lo mas canon posible ~

 **blacknao** : Hahaha yo igual xD, Muchas gracias! me alegra tener a un lector que me apoye a seguir! Y sobre tu historia, esta muy buena, y voy al día, espero seguir viendo mas actualizaciones de tu parte! ~

 **Sebasam11** : Ni yo lo sé Sebas, ni yo lo sé... :v

Bueno, esos han sido los reviews, muchas gracias, eso me anima a seguir esta cosa que vulgarmente llamo historia xD sin mas que decir nos leemos luego!


	3. Meter La Pata (Parte 3)

_Finalmente Haha! Lamento enserio el retraso chicos, pero la Universidad me tomó desprevenido y bueno, ya saben lo demás, regresando al cap, ya estamos en la parte final de este arco tan extraño que se les ha presentado a nuestra musas :v, pero bueno, no les quito mas tiempo y vamos al cap._

 _Nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

 **"Meter La Pata (Parte 3)"**

El desierto de Nevada, basto y árido, hogar de muchas especies que residen en este caliente lugar, tan caliente que si lanzas agua, puedes apreciar como se evapora en el aire, bueno... no tan asi, pero el punto es que ni este lugar caliente supera la de un auto...

-Oy-Oye Nozomi... espera... a-aqui no!- Decia Eli mientras era "mimada" por Nozomi- ¿¡No puedes esperar hasta llegar al Hotel!?- Decia avergonzada.

-Shh... No preguntes, solo gozalo...- A continuacion Nozomi sigue con su sesión de "mimos" este parecia subir de tono hasta que...

-Les recuerdo que sigo a la par suya- Dijo Niko rompiendo esa atmosfera lujuriosa, seguido del sobresalto de Eli.

-No seas amargada Nikochi, solo cierra los ojos y ya- Dijo Nozomi dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo.

-A que te refieres!? no seas tan pervertida de hacerlo ahora, incluso tienes al chofer en frente!- Dijo Niko.

-Oh, no se preocupen por mi, he visto cosas peores- Dijo el chofer delante del vehiculo feliz mientras conducía.

-¿Lo ves Nikochi? el dice que esta bien, así que no hay problema, mojigata - Dijo Nozomi despreocupada, las sospechas de Niko eran ciertas, parece que Nozomi tenia connotaciones exibicionistas.

-"Esta bien" mis bolas!, puede que suene como Umi, pero esas cosas indecentes no se hacen aquí! -Decia Niko enfadada.

-Nikochi, tu no tienes bolas- Decia Nozomi Relajada.

-Oigan, ¿podria opinar al respecto?- Preguntó Eli tranatando de controlar la situación.

-No!- Dijeron Niko y Nozomi a la vez.

-Muy bien, ahora si te cargó el chanfle!- Dijo Niko y de un momento a otro se lanzó a detener a Nozomi.

-Eso es lo que piensas!- Dijo Nozomi y en rapido movimiento tomó a Niko de la cabeza y la puso entre sus pechos.

-Nomames culona!!! que es lo que piensas?!- Dijo Niko enojada mientras trataba de zafarse de los pechos de su amiga pelimorada.

-Te mostraré quien manda aqui Nikochi, mamá Nozomi no puede ser vencida!- Y de la nada empieza a estrujar la cabeza de Niko con sus pechos.

-Ahhhhh! Espera, quiero vivir!!!!!- Decia alarmada Niko tratando de luchar sin exito alguno.- Debiste pensarlo bien antes de retarme- Dijo Nozomi, y de un momento a otro Niko quedó inconsiente.

-Emmm... ¿estará bien? creo que la mataste- Decia Eli observando el cuerpo de Niko.

-Esas son cosas triviales, ahora, sigamos en cosas mas importante E-li-chi...- Dijo Nozomi atrapando a Eli y asi continuando con lo que dejaron a medias.

[Horas mas tarde] *inserte música de ascensor*

Luego de un largo viaje nuestras musas llegan a la cuidad del pecado, el hogar de ganancias y perdidas, el lugar donde la apuesta es el pan de cada dia, (Metafóricamente hablando Honoka...) Las Vegas, estas fueron enviadas al hotel Caesar Palace, lugar icónico en la ciudad, nuestras queridas musas estaban en la entrada listas para hospedarse.

-Sugoi! Umi, mira que edificio tan grande!- Decia Honoka emocionada y abrumada por el imponente hotel.

-Si, aun me sorprende que nos quedemos aqui- Decia Umi igual de sorprendida.

-Ya no aguanto para estar en nuestra presentación nya!- Dijo Rin igual de emocionada que Honoka.- Tenemos que estar preparadas para darlo todo nya!

-Hablando de eso, Eli-chan, ¿Porqué estas en silla de ruedas?- Decia Honoka ya que notó que su amiga estaba en una.

-Emmm... b-bueno yo...- Trataba de explicar Eli pero es interrumpida por la mano de Nozomi en su hombro.- Y-yo me caí hehe...- Terminó de decir Eli, Honoka juró escuchar un "buena chica" pero le restó importancia.

-Mas importante aun, ¿qué le paso a mi Niko?- Decia Maki, mostrando en su lomo una Niko inconsiente, y como si fueramos robots volteamos a ver a Nozomi.

-A mi no me vean , yo venia durmiendo en el camino- Decia inocentemente Nozomi.

-Muy bien, ya vinieron por nuestro equipaje, vayamos a la recepción- Dijo Kotori.

Rápidamente nuestras musas fueron a la recepción, completaron unos formularios y a continuación fueron directo a la habitación que se les había reservado.

Estaba mas que claro que la comodidad para muse era una prioridad, tanto así que se les dio unas de las tantas suites presidenciales, cuando estas entraron se percataron del lujoso y amplio lugar en el que estaban, ambientación muy contemporánea, decoración vanguardista y un sistema electrónico de ultima generación era lo que ofrecía el lugar.

-Acabo de tener la erección femenina más grande de mi vida nya!- Dijo Rin al ver el lugar.

-Rin! eso fue lascivo!- Dijo Hanayo reprendiéndola.

-Pero es verdad- Dijo Rin como perrito regañado.

-Mas importante aun, ¿Cuando empezaremos con nuestros ensayos?- Dijo Maki. Con un punto en desfavor, el productor Nathan les explicó que como habían avisado un poco tarde, él les ofreció participar aquí pero irían en contratiempo puesto que solo tienen 3 días desde mañana para prepararse para su presentación, anteriormente les ofreció estar en otro evento, pero este sería dentro de un mes y medio, y para ese tiempo, Muse estaría haciendo su gira en Asia y Europa por lo que se la jugaron y prefirieron este evento.

-Nathan-san nos dijo que mañana nos llamarían y en uno de los salones multiusos del hotel se harían las prácticas- Dijo Umi mientras desempacaba sus cosas.- Ahora lo mejor que debemos hacer es descansar y estar con energías para el día de mañana.

-Pero Umi-chan, ¿porqué no mejor vamos a pasear a la cuidad o sino hacer una fiesta aquí?- Dijo Honoka tratando de persuadir a su amiga, ella quería descansar por el largo viaje, pero al ver la ciudad su cansancio se esfumó.

-Oh no, nononononoNO!- Dijo Umi.- De ninguna manera, todas iremos a dormir y el que me diga otra cosa que no sea descansar, le parto su madre, ¿entendido?- Terminó de decir y todas asintieron sin titubear hasta que...

-¿Y si mejor hacemos una pijamada?- Dijo Rin.

[7 Segundos Después] *inserte música de ascensor*

-¿Alguien más?- Dijo Umi, a unos metros estaba su amiga gatuna inconsciente en el suelo mientras la socorría Hanayo.- Vamos, diganme~ Dijo ella esperando respuesta, y en un instante Honoka levanta la mano.

[Otros 7 Segundos Después] *inserte música de ascensor*

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo, a descansar- Dijo Umi, mientras que llevaba a Honoka inconsciente arrastrándola y agarrándola de uno de sus pies a la habitación.

Habían 3 habitaciones en la suit, por lo que decidieron separarse por la clásica formación.

[Un par de horas mas tarde]

Luego de su episodio inconsciente, Honoka despierta de su sueño "inducido" puesto que su garganta se había secado debido al clima seco de Las Vegas junto con el aire acondicionado de la suit, se dispone a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Hay Kami-sama, menudo dolor de cabeza...- Decía Honoka.- Veamos que hay por aquí...- Dijo observando el refrigerador en busca de una bebida, como no encontró agua optó por una cerveza que encontró, luego de esto se fue al balcón de la habitación a tomárselo.

Ver la cuidad desde aquí era un gran regalo para los ojos, nunca le dejaba de sorprender que estas ciudades siempre permanezcan vivas las 24 horas del día, 7 días de la semana, recordando la zona de Akihabara donde ella vivía, actualmente vivía sola en un apartamento por unas residenciales cerca del centro de Akihabara, y las veces que salía a su balcón a tomar aire, se notaba la tranquilidad y ausencia de gente en las calles, e igualmente le gustaba, pero apreciaba un poco más ver luces en las calles moverse sin parar.

Después de tomar aire y terminarse la cerveza, Honoka decide entrar para irse a dormir, y aunque había comenzado a marearse (maldiciendo su gran vulnerabilidad al alcohol) parecía que el sueño se había esfumado nuevamente, por lo que decidió sentarse en un sofá, divisó con dificultad un reloj y vio que era relativamente temprano, luego se percató de una laptop en la mesita de centro, al parecer era del hotel, supuso que quizá era para que uno lo usara a antojo, así que decidió usarla, con el fin de lograr aburrirse y que el sueño la dominara.

[Al día siguiente]

Amanecia un lindo dia, algo seco pero refrescante para nuestras Musas, estas fueron interrumpidas por el abrir de las cortinas eléctricas mostrando los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, la primera en despertar fue Umi, sin rechistar se levantó y se estiró para comenzar enérgica el día.

Por los movimientos de Umi, Kotori con el sueño ligero igual se despierta aunque no tan enérgica como Umi, pero con los mismos ánimos para iniciar el día.

-Buenos días... * bostezo *... Umi-chan- Dijo Kotori a la peli azul, a Umi le pareció gracioso y tierna la escena, habría algo mas Moe que eso? Ja! No lo creo.

-Buenos días Kotori-chan, espero hallas dormido bien, tenemos mucho que hacer- Dijo Umi.

-Descuida Umi-chan, mis energías ya fueron restauradas, aunque con Honoka...

De inmediato Umi voltea a la peli naranja. Su cabeza parecía una peluca de troll enmarañado, estaba en una posición tan rara que hasta se le notaba medio trasero al aire, por la desajustada pijama, sin contar con el ronquido de la susodicha.

[En otra habitación]

-Escuchame Niko, te daré de mi ubre y te va a gustar!- Dijo la vaca imponente frente a Niko.

-Ay santa cachucha! no lo haga señora vaca, haré lo que quiera, pero todo menos eso!- Decía Niko en modo de súplica ante la vaca.

-Shhh, no te resistas, al final te va a gustar- Dijo la vaca y lentamente se acerca a Niko

-No, espere... señora vaca, mala!, se-señora vaca?! No lo haga señora vaca, noooooo!- Dijo Niko antes de...

De la nada Niko despierta de su pesadilla, algo aturdida y desorientada, en el fondo se alegró de que todo fuera un sueño, aunque luego de unos segundos noto que tenía a Nozomi encima.

-... Nomames! Nozomi quitate de encima!!!!!!- Bramó Niko al ver a la pelimorada encima de ella.

-5 minutos más...~ Dijo Nozomi entre sueños, parece que tenía el sueño pesado.

-"5 minutos" mis bolas, ahhhhh!!! AUXILIO!!!!- Trataba de zafarse Niko.

-... mmm... quieren callarse?...- Decía Eli a un lado de ellas, esta solo se puso las sabanas encima y siguió durmiendo.

-Que te quites te dijo!!!- Dijo Niko, y comenzó a golpear los pechos de Nozomi, esta solo comenzó a reírse entre sueños para luego acomodar sus pechos en la cara de Niko.

-!!!!!...- Solo se notaba la mano de Niko tratando de agarrarse de las sábanas para poder salir, pero de un momento a otro ya no hubo señales de vida.

[Minutos Después]

Nuestras queridas musas estaban en el desayunador de la suit, con un poco de ayuda regresaron a la vida a la pobre Niko, la cual después de regañadientes aceptó hacer el desayuno, en estos momentos estaba haciendo Hotcakes y ensalada de fruta, no muy pesado para que puedan iniciar bien su día.

-Oigan, Sabían que antes de nosotros va a hacer un performance Dua Lipa? - Dijo Niko, sacando un tema de conversación, puesto que todas parecían zombies.

-Dua Qué?- Preguntó Maki intrigada por lo que dijo Niko.

-Lipa, Maki-chan, Lipa, es una cantante que tiene mucho renombre en Europa y USA, es mi sex symbol favorito, agredecele que gracias a ella salí del closet para aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mi- Dijo Niko.

-Claro, lo que tu... Espera que?!- Dijo Maki descolocada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos visto nada acerca del festival de música- Dijo Eli pensativa.

-Supongo que habrán muchos artistas reconocidos- Dijo Hanayo.

-Si supongo, Nozomi, ¿Dónde deje mi laptop? quiero investigar un poco mas- Dijo Eli.

-Mmm, bueno, creo que esta en una de tus maletas- Dijo Nozomi con la mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-¿Y si ocupas la del hotel-nya?- Dijo Rin.

-Eh?- Dijo Eli.

-Si, en el folleto del hotel dice todos los accesorios que te prestan-nya, ahí incluye una laptop- Dijo Rin recordando lo que decía.

Eli diviso la laptop y se dispuso a usarla, Niko había terminado de cocinar, por lo que estaba desayunando junto a las demás.

-Muy bien, luego de desayunar iremos al salón de usos múltiples de abajo para comenzar las prácticas- Dijo Umi en modo imperativo.

-Ayy, Umi-chan, ¿Enserio? no podemos auque sea dar un paseo- Dijo Honoka suplicando.

-No.

-Oh vamos, no nos tomará mucho tiempo- Insistió Honoka.

-No.

-Bien... creo que no me dejas opción- Dijo Honoka en una pose donde no se le veían los ojos por el flequillo- Kotori-chan, como lo practicamos.

Umi palideció ante lo que escucho, usaran la técnica "Onegaii" de Kotori para persuadirla, ante esto Umi se paró de su asiento y dispuso a irse a la habitación.

-Lalalala~ Cantaba Umi para no oír nada.

-Kotori-chan, rápido, se nos escapa- Dijo Honoka alerta.

-Entendido- Dijo Umi haciendo una pose militar, esta se paró y se dispuso a seguir a Umi.

-Umi-chan~ Kotori posó su mano en su pecho, Umi sabia que era lo que iba a pasar por lo que siguió.

-LALALA!~ Cantaba mas fuerte Umi para no escuchar y a continuación sale huyendo a la habitación.

-Umi-chan espera!- Decía Kotori siguiéndola detrás.

-Jejejeje, eso, muerde el cebo- Dijo Honoka que igual iba detrás de las dos.

Las demás solo sonreían con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, pasan los años y al parecer seguían igual de infantiles.

-Ay Kami, estas niñas nunca van a madurar- Decía Eli para si misma, a lo que se dispuso a encender la laptop, a los segundos vio en la pantalla una imagen estática.

-Are?- Confundida, Eli vio que había un texto- ¿Qué es esto? veamos... "Dispositivo localizado por el sistema de seguridad federal de estad..." EH?

PUUMM!!!!!!* *CRASH!!!!!!*

-FBI AL SUELO!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo fue tan rápido, Eli observaba todo en cámara lenta, desde la docena de agentes rompiendo las ventanas, hasta un escuadrón que forzaron la puerta en donde entró otra docena de agentes, Rin fue la primera en reaccionar, esta salió corriendo aterrada, no paso mucho cuando veía como lentamente 7 agentes se le lanzan encima para inmovilizarla, Nozomi gritaba en cámara lenta algo de "No se llevaran a mis niñas" para que a continuación 3 agentes trataran de inmovilizarla pero sorpresivamente esta los esquivo y mando a volar, por lo que al momento 10 agentes se le lanzan encima, y juraría oír que alguien maldecía a un extraterrestre y bueno, yo... yo tenia como a otra docena de oficiales apuntándome con sus armas, tal momento solo pude articular...

-Ayy mierda...

[Minutos Antes En Una Habitación]

Kotori y Honoka celebraban por su plan exitoso, mientras que Umi apenada con la cara roja, derrotada por los encantos de Kotori.

-Y ¿a dónde quieres ir Honoka-chan?- Dijo Kotori emocionada.

-Bueno primero ver todos los edificios que pueda y luego ir a uno de esos buffets de todo lo que puedas comer por 1 dólar, y...!-Decía Honoka emocionada por lo que planeaba hacer cuando fue interrumpida por Umi.

-Un momento! solo iremos a pasear un momento, no a engordarnos!- Dijo Umi retornando a su faceta imperativa.

-Mou! Umi-chan mala!- Dijo Honoka.

-Nada de mala ni que 8/4! solo iremos a...- De un momento esta se detiene porque escucha unos sonidos- ¿Qué es eso?

-El que cos...- No termino de decir Kotori por que escucha un...

PUUUMMM!!!!!* *CRASH!!!!!!*

Las tres se congelan en su lugar pensando en el peor escenario, desde unos pervertidos tratando de secuestrar a sus amigas, hasta un extraterrestre tratando de abducir a sus amigas.

-E.T. HIJO DE PUTA!!! NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LLEVES A MIS AMIGAS! AHHHH!!!!!- Dijo Honoka corriendo a donde se encontraban sus amigas, Umi y Kotori optaron por seguirla.

-Eh?- Honoka artículo confundida al ver la escena, desde una Eli con las manos arriba mientras le apuntaban como 20 tipos, Hanayo, Maki y Niko abrazadas en una parte la cocina asustadas, Rin en una esquina en modo defensivo mostrando los dientes y las manos en forma de garras, hasta una Nozomi sentada en una pila de agentes inconscientes mientras esta barajeaba su maso de tarot, sep, algo no cuadraba aquí.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?!- Dijo Umi descolocada ante la situación.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso señorita- Dijo un tipo de lentes que venia entrando en lo que quedaba de puerta junto a unos agentes armados.

-¿Quién es usted?- Dijo Kotori con algo de temor.

-Bueno, soy el detective Arson y estoy aquí por un caso de delito federal- Dijo este, todas las chicas estaban confundidas.

-¿De qué habla? nosotros no hemos hecho nada, apenas llegamos ayer!- Dijo Honoka enojada.

-¿Usted es la señorita... Kousaka Honoka?- Dijo el detective mientras estaba checando unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Si.

-Señorita Kousaka, esta bajo arresta bajo las órdenes judiciales frente a un delito federal por usar explícitamente el nombre de un miembro del gobierno- Dijo este, al momento que se acercan dos agentes a esposarla, mientras Honoka no terminaba de digerir lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero que demonios! Usted no puede hacer eso!- Dijo Umi enojada.

-En realidad si puedo señorita, traigo una orden- Dijo el mostrando un papel con una orden firmada y sellada por la corte federal.

-"Orden" mis bolas! no crean que dejaremos que se la llevBzbzbzbzbzbzbzzvzvzvzv!!!!!- Dijo Niko mientras se acercaba al detective a lo que un agente la electrocutó con un paralizador, a lo que esta cayó tostada al suelo.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Maki mientras levantaba a la inconsciente Niko y la ponía en su lomo.

-No es justo! ni siquiera tienen pruebas de lo que acusan!- Dijo Nozomi igual de enojada.

-Otra vez mal, tenemos las pruebas suficientes para detenerla, señores, eso es todo, larguemonos de aquí!- dijo el detective a lo que rápidamente se fueron junto con la líder de Muse.

-Hay kami-sama, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo Umi arrodillada mientras veía como en el pasillo se llavaban a su amiga.

[Horas Mas Tardé]

-No, su señoría.

-Señorita Kuzka...

-Es Kousaka.

-¿Comprende el daño que ha hecho a la imagen del presidente de los estados unidos?

-Sinceramente no me concierne.

-Déjeme decirle que hacer un vídeo explícito usando el nombre de el en internet es un delito muy grave.

-... *toma un vaso y toma un sorbo* (Putamadre ya la cagué!!!)

se congela la toma*

Si bueno, ahora ya saben como es que llegue aquí, aun me sorprende lo que duró ese vaso de agua, pero bueno, tenia pensado ir a pasear a los mejores lugares de Las Vegas, ir a un buffet y comer hasta vomitar, luego de vomitar comer otra vez, así hasta repetir la acción 3-4 veces más y luego ir a practicar, PERO NO! Ósea, yo ni siquiera le he deseado el mal a nadie para que me este pasando esto, y lo peor de todo es que ni sé porqué porque no recuerdo haber hecho nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Por el amor al pan, que alguien me ayude!!!!!!!

 ** _Continuara..._**

Mystery Galaxy: jajaja gracias, eso de hacer OC a las musas de vez en cuando hace muy bien xD Muchas gracias, aquí esta la actualización así que espero sea de tu agrado

Dyeson: Te voy a ser sincero, estuve como 5 minutos riendome al releer esa parte XDDDDD Sabes, estos días reflexione un poco acerca de los shipps y eso, serán los clásicos, eso si, también podemos alterar el orden de las cosas (? Spera q?! Fuimos timados! Sabes, es curioso, cuando me surgió la idea de este arco fue solo por pura joda, nunca me fije las connotaciones que tiene en la vida real xD

Sebasam11: Fue una de mis partes favoritas xD

Sonodass: Jajaja me alegra que te gustará, hice buena elección al hacerla y descuida estos días estuve pensando en algo bueno sobre esos shipps vergas que tanto hacen falta :v

Dark Gatomon X: Asumadre, mi historia ya muestra poder suficiente para enlazar el destino de buenos lectores! *muere en paz* jeje me alegra que sea así, ahora se que no voy en mal camino con la temática de la historia

En efecto, el objetivo de esta historia es para poner a nuestras musas en las situaciones mas random posible, y no por favor, no elogies tanto esta historia, solamente es un hobbie que quize intentar, puesto que yo amo escribir suspenso, terror y misterio, o cual un día dije, y porqué no hacer algo loco para salir del esquema? Y aquí me ves xD y muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te tomes tu valioso tiempo en leer este mal intento de comedia

iosaf: jajajajajaja xD me alegra que te gusten las referencias, referencias son love, referencias son life :v

Blacknao: xDDDDD lo sé, siento que cosas así de locas me costará que salgan nuevamente :v con lo de nico, solo me puse a pensar como seria sus pensamientos existencialistas y conspiranoicos xD y vamos con tu historia, esta muy genial, me alegro que actualizes constante, no como yo :'''''u

 _Y esos fueron los review, muchas gracias, esto me da animos de seguir esta loca historie jejeje, y hay buenas noticias, estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que habra actualizaciones regularmente yay! ahora si, ya son las 2:00am y estoy como zombi, asi que sin mas, nos leemos luego!_

 _Cya!)/_


	4. Yo Me Opongo!

_Hola! jeje bueno, lamento la espera, queria teminar el primer arco de esta loca historia, pero la universidad me estuvo comiendo vivo espero comprendan :'v pero bueno, no los molesto mas, asi que nos vemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción._

 **Yo Me Opongo!**

Muy bien Honoka, controlate joder, tu sabes que no has hecho nada malo, así es, el juez esta haciéndote una broma, se que suena estúpido pero se que sólo así te lograrás calmar si piensas que es así, ok, perfecto, tu tienes el poder, tu eres la que controla la situación, no dejes que ese tipo te vacile, tu eres mas lista, eres la puta ama, y aunque tu IQ sea de 64 sé que podrás persuadirlo, tomar riendas al asunto y...

-¿Señorita Kousaka?

-YO NO FUI VIEJO ERMITAÑO, LO JURO!!!

-Señorita Kousaka, ni siquiera le he preguntado algo.

-ah...

Nuestra querida musa se encontraba en la corte federal de Estados Unidos, recordemos que ella fue culpada de una atrozidad (alguna mamada quizá) de igual forma, la corte estaba llena de gente, Honoka no sabia de donde habían llegado o quienes eran, pero en ese momento estaba pensando en como salir de allí para poder comer pan.

-Es igual, además... quien es el? EH?! - Dijo Honoka alterada señalando a otro tipo que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-Espera, ¿cómo? pero si yo soy el fiscal - dijo medio indignado.

-Orden en la sala *pum pum* - ordenó el juez ante el escándalo que estaba generando la japonesa.

-jeje - río por lo bajo Honoka

-¿De que se ríe señorita? - Inquirió el juez fastidiado.

-ah, lo siento, es que cuando golpeó el maso parecía como un juez de los que salen en la TV - dijo inocentemente.

-Es muy curioso que lo diga, porque SOY UNO! - contestó enfadado el juez a lo que la aludida se congela en su lugar.

-(mierda! no la cagues Honoka!) se decía a si misma por ser tan tonta.

-¿Podemos seguir con el asunto? es claro que la acusada esta tratando de eludir el tema principal - decía el fiscal tratando de centrar el asunto.

-Tu callate mongoloide! - dijo Honoka enojada.

-Eh?... mongo... qué? Juez, digale que se controle de una vez - dijo el fiscal al juez.

-No no, estuvo bueno jajaja - decía el juez ante el insulto.

-Juez!!! - decía el fiscal reclamándole.

-jaja, si lo siento... mongoloide.

-Juez!!!!!!

-Muy bien, continuando con el caso, señorita Kousaka - la aludida se tensa - se le pide que pase al estrado para ser interrogada por el fiscal - dicho esto, Honoka algo vacilante pasa al estrado.

Ok, Honoka, esto es muy importante, no debes mostrarte débil, porque es lo que ellos quieren, si, así es, tu eres la que manda, eres EL sujeto, esto será pan comido, como el pan que comeré al salir en un rato de aquí, me pregunto que clase de pan tendrán aquí...

-señorita, necesito que ponga la mano en la biblia - dijo un guardia encargado.

-YO NO FUI!!!! - Decía Honoka alterada.

-Señorita Kousaka, aun no se le pregunta nada - decía el juez hastiado de la situación.

-Oh, cierto jejeje

Solo esperamos que nuestra musa no meta la pata, como ya lo ha hecho.

[El día anterior, Caesar Palace, Las Vegas]

Nuestras musas observaban como su querida líder era llevada por un montón de agentes fuera del hotel, anteriormente estas fueron sorprendidas ante la infiltración de un montón de agentes del FBI, y junto a eso culparon a Honoka de algún crimen y justo ahora se la estaban llevando.

-Ay no, Honoka... - Decía Umi de rodillas mientras veía como se alejan los agentes junto a su amiga a lo largo del pasillo.

-Umi-chan, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - decía igual de preocupada Kotori.

-Adiós popó... - Dijo Niko viendo como se llevaban a su amiga.

-Niko, no es momento para bromas - Dijo Eli con molestia a su pelinegra amiga.

-Y-y ahora que vamos a hacer?! - decía Hanayo asustada por la situación.

-Sin Honoka-chan no podremos hacer nuestra presentación nya - Dijo Rin triste.

-Primero hay que calmarnos, si no enfriamos la cabeza no pensaremos claramente - Dijo Nozomi serena, en una pose pensativa.

-Exacto, lo que menos queremos es que Honoka este mas asustadas a causa de nosotras, debemos idear un plan - Dijo Umi decidida.

-Pero primero desayunemos, tengo hambre - dijo Niko quejándose.

\- * suspiro * Ok, desayunemos y luego daremos marcha a nuestro plan - dijo Umi.

[En el desayuno]

\- * munch munch *

\- * sorber *

\- * crunch *

-Y... el clima esta fresco ¿no?

-jaja si...

\- * munch munch *

\- * sorber *

\- * crunch *

-Y... creo que le falto mas leche a los panqueques ¿no?

-jaja si...

[Luego del desayuno]

-Ok, ya no es momento de distracciones, tenemos que pensar en como salvar a Honoka - Dijo Umi seriamente, las demás estaban pensativas, ideando alguna estrategia.

-¿porqué no llegamos de incógnito, y cuando estemos ahí digamos que es una pizza? cuando sea la distracción tomamos a Honoka y nos largamos de ahí! - Dijo Niko triunfante ante su plan maestro, desde luego solo recibió un zape por parte de Nozomi.

-¿Y si llamamos al servicio secreto? ellos no están del lado del gobierno, además podemos ser espías nya - Dijo Rin con un aura triunfante.

-Rin ¿qué te dije de ver Homeland? - Dijo Nozomi tocando el hombro de la gatuna.

-¿Que es bueno para saber la corrupción que puede haber en Estados Unidos nya? - dijo Rin, en un instante Nozomi empezó a apretar su hombro, causándole dolor a la pobre - Nonono! ayayayaya! okokokok! es malo para la cabeza, mata el alma y la envenena!!! - terminó de decir, Nozomi solo asentía feliz.

-Chicas comportense! tenemos que sacar lo mas rápido de ahí a la jefa o sino tendremos que convencer a Yukiho de pintarse el pelo de naranja - Dijo Umi seria ante la situación, las demás empezaron a idear algún plan, el problema es que...

-Lo tengo! - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, luego se voltearon a ver - dejamelo a mi, no descuida lo tengo bajo control - y otra vez empezaron a hablar en coro - no por supuesto que no! dije que yo me encargo! - dijeron nuevamente, enojadas al ver que no llegaban a ningún lado se separaron enojadas y cada una tomó su camino.

[Corte Federal, Las Vegas, Nevada]

-... entonces ella me dijo, o lo metes ahí o lo hago yo, por supuesto que yo acepté -Explicaba Honoka en el estrado.

-Señorita Kousaka -Dijo el juez.

-Entonces tomé un poco de vaselina y empecé a embarrarlo -Decía Honoka.

-Señorita Kousaka -Dijo el juez.

-me cercioré de que estuviera listo, pues ya sabe, si le hace falta aunque sea un poco puede dejar irritaciones -Explica Honoka.

-Señorita Kousaka -Se estaba empezando a molestar el juez.

-No espere, la cosa no queda ahí, pues lo sostuve firmemente y empecé a meterlo en su...

-¡Señorita Kousaka, por un demonio! -El juez se hartó de la explicación -Eso ni siquiera tiene que ver con lo que se le esta preguntando.

-Pero el pelón de ahí me dijo que si yo la tenía metida en cosas turbias -Dijo Honoka.

-Primero, soy el fiscal, El Fiscal!, segundo, le pregunté si ESTABA metida en cosas turbias, y tercero, NO ESTOY PELÓN! solo es calvicie prematura -Explicaba el fiscal harto de la situación.

-¿Prematura?¿pero qué no tiene como 45? -Preguntaba el juez.

-¿De que habla? si apenas tengo 30 añ... Juez! -Se quejaba el fiscal -Estamos interrogando a ella, ¡no a mi!.

-No no, por favor sigan, igual estoy intrigada, pensé que tenía como 50 -Decía Honoka, el fiscal solo se tapa la cara con sus manos y ahoga un grito.

-Tiene razón, lo siento fiscal, puede continuar -Dijo el juez disculpándose.

-Ah, no importa, ya pregunté lo que quería, podemos seguir con la resolución -Dice el fiscal a lo que un guardia manda a Honoka a su lugar anterior.

-Correcto, antes de dar indicaciones al jurado se le pregunta a la señorita Kousaka Honoka si ¿tiene un abogado a su disposición? -Pregunta el juez a Honoka, Honoka se tensa en su lugar, por supuesto que no lo tenía, y eso significaba que le iban a dar uno, y había visto muchas películas donde pasa eso y al final terminaban encarcelando a la persona porque ese juez no es lo suficientemente bueno, en resolución, estaba jodida.

-B-bueno... yo... verá... etto... -Trataba de explicar Honoka, pero de la nada...

-¡Un momento su señoría! -De la nada alguien había entrado a la sala, traía un traje digno de un buen abogado -Lamento la tardanza pero soy la abogada de mi cliente Kousaka -Por un momento Honoka se había alegrado de oír eso, pero al ver bien notó que...

-¿Espera qué?¿Umi? -Dijo Honoka al reconocer a su amiga -¿Pero que chigados haces acá?.

Umi se acercó a Honoka, lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Vengo a sacarte de aquí, solo actúa como si fuera tu abogada, y si lo hechas a perder te parto la madre, ok? -Dijo Umi muy cerca de Honoka, a lo que esta solamente tragó grueso y asintió.

-Señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre? -Dijo el juez.

-Soy la abogada Sonoda, Sonoda Umi -Dijo muy seria Umi.

-¿Enserio? -Cuestionó el juez, Umi tragó saliva un poco nerviosa, el juez se le queda viendo con los ojos entrecerrados sospechando -Meh, es factible para mi -Terminó de decir el juez.

-Su señoría, vengo a dar prueba de que mi cliente es totalmente inocente -Dijo Umi -tengo documentos que prueban que mi cliente ha venido al país con propósitos de trabajo, ya que al ser una cantante y productora fue inivitada por la compañía Music Television a lo que recalco, no presenta ningún indicio de que mi cliente este dañando la imagen del presidente de USA y/o elecciones presidenciales -Terminó de decir Umi, Honoka queda sorprendida por la buena actuación de su amiga.

-¿Así que esas eran las intenciones de la señorita Kousaka? -Decía el juez.

-Así es -Dijo Umi confiada.

-Bueno, pero el problema es que tenemos evidencia de que ella hizo uso de una laptop a las 1:44am del día de ayer, donde claramente se supo que ella fue la que estaba infringiéndo la ley -Dijo el juez, el comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para Umi.

-B-bueno, verá... esto... emm... -Balbuceaba Umi sin saber que responder, mientras Honoka tenia que cara de "se fue todo a la mierda", hasta que de la nada.

-¡Un momento! -Dijo una persona que entró de la nada a la sala de la corte.

-¿Disculpe, quién es usted? -Preguntó el juez.

-Mi nombre es Minami, Minami Kotori, abogada personal de mi cliente Kousaka Honoka -Dijo Kotori mientras entraba.

-Psst, Kotori ¿qué carajos haces aquí? -susurró Umi a Kotori.

-Vengo a sacar a Honoka de aquí, ¿pero tú que haces aquí? -Dijo Kotori.

-También vengo a sacar a Honoka -Dijo Umi.

-Señorita Minami, ya que esta aquí, ¿tiene alguna prueba para mostrar la Inocencia de la señorita Kousaka? -Dijo el juez.

-Por supuesto, tengo aquí una serie de documentos de personas quejándose por ciertos fallos y anomalías al usar los equipos electrónicos dentro del hotel Caesar Palace, por lo que esto da prueba de que mi cliente pudo haber sufrido el ataque de un troyano o hacker mientras usaba la laptop -Dijo Kotori con una cara relajada mientras lo decía, parecía que tenía la situación controlada.

-Sonaría factible toda esa información de no ser porque tenemos prueba en vídeo de todo lo ocurrido -Dijo el fiscal seguro de sus palabras, esto tomó por desprevenida a Kotori.

-Un momento, de qué vídeo... no puede ser... eh bueno... -Kotori empezaba a ponerse nerviosa hasta qué...

Alguien da una patada a la entrada de la sala de la corte.

-TIC TOC! -Gritó Niko.

-Ya llegó la pizza! -Gritó igual Maki.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -Dijo el fiscal.

-Eh... ¿quiénes son ustedes? -Dijo el juez al ver al dúo parado en la entrada de la corte, haciendo unas poses exageradas estas contestaron.

-Somos las que reparten la pizza duh~ dijo Maki.

-Estamos buscando a alguien con el nombre de Kousaka Honoka, ya que ella lo ordenó -Dijo Niko, el juez volteo a ver a Honoka buscando una explicación.

-B-bueno, es que tenía hambre y pedí algo de comer jeje -Decía nerviosa Honoka.

-¿Enserio? -El juez empezó a ver con la mirada entrecerrada a Honoka sospechosamente -Meh, parece factible -Dijo el juez.

-Hola Honoka -Dijo Maki.

-Venimos a sacarte de aquí -Dijo Niko guiñándole el ojo.

-ey, eeeey! -Gritaba susurrándoles Umi -¿pero qué chingados hacen aquí? -les gritó en susurros.

-¡¿Madres qué pedo?! ¿tú que haces aquí Umi? -Dijo Niko al ver que la abogada era Umi.

-¡No inventes, también Kotori-chan! -Gritó en susurros Maki al ver que la abogada de buen trasero era Kotori.

-Hola chicas~ saluda Kotori -¿Vienen a sacar a Honoka? -Pregunta.

-Nada de "Hili chiquis", y ustedes, ¿es lo mejor que se les ocurrió? -Dijo Umi al ver que el plan de sus amigas era venir de incógnitas vestidas de repartidoras, y luego de abrir la caja ver que había una llave y faltaban 3 trozos de pizza.

-Por favor, solo no la caguen, creo que Kotori y yo tenemos controlada la situación así que porfav... -Umi no pudo terminar porque escuchó a alguien entrar.

-¡YO ME OPONGO! -Era Rin entrando mientras se detenía a media sala para hacer saber su presencia.

-psst, Rin, creo que eso no es buena idea -Detrás venia Hanayo nerviosa por las acciones de sus amigas.

-¿Espera qué? -Dijo el fiscal.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? Si se puede saber -Dijo el juez al ver al par entrar.

-Yo soy Hoshizora Rin, la amante de Honoka-sama, y vengo a detener esta boda nya.

-Señorita esto no es una boda -Dijo el juez.

-Eh? ¿en serio? -Dijo Rin, parece que no le había salido el plan.

-Rin-chan, te lo estuve diciendo en todo el camino, Honoka esta en una corte, Una Corte! -Regañó Hanayo.

-Es que pensé que estábamos hablando en clave, ya sabes, como cuando decimos "Pasta de jamón" y en realidad quiere decir que alguien se esta masturbando -Recordaba Rin.

-Señoritas, estoy en medio de un caso, por favor sientense y déjeme continuar -Dijo el juez a lo que solo se sentaron las dos chicas, luego a lo que Rin se fijara en sus amigas que están hasta adelante de la sala, esta las saluda enérgicamente con la mano, a lo que las demás chicas solo se voltean lentamente y la ignoran.

-Muy bien Fiscal, necesitamos que nos muestre el vídeo para así... -De la nada el juez fue interrumpido.

-Hoooooola ya vine~ Nozomi había entrado levantando los brazos mientras hacia sentir su presencia, las demás solo la veían incrédula.

-Muy... bien, esto se esta poniendo extraño -Dijo el juez -Señorita quién es us... -el juez trataba de averiguar que significaba todo esto pero Nozomi lo interrumpe.

-¿Cómo que "quién soy" querido? -Dijo Nozomi con un acento extraño.

-¿Q-querido? -Dijo el juez a lo que todos voltean a ver al juez, de inmediato se pone nervioso -Ah l-les juro que nunca la había visto en... -trataba de explicar.

-No te hagas el mamaguevo querido -De la nada Nozomi aparece detrás del juez con otro acento diferente.

-¡Jesucristo! -Se asusta el juez, a lo que Nozomi solo se pone a darle un masaje para manipularlo.

-Descuida querido, solo siguele, ¡anda siguele! -cambiando el acento nuevamente Nozomi incita al juez a seguir.

-Ah, que remedio, em, señor Fiscal, por favor continúe -Se rindió el juez dejando que todo esto acabara, tenía que ir al bingo en un rato y lo mejor sería acabar lo mas rápido posible.

-Muy bien, aquí tenemos el vídeo -el fiscal puso un televisor grande para que todos observaran la evidencia y de un momento a otro se reprodujo.

El vídeo mostraba a Honoka viendo la laptop, todo esto grabado desde la web cam de la laptop, se notaba que estaba ebria mientras veía la pantalla.

-¿lo ven?, no hay nada malo, solamente estaba en la laptop -Decía Honoka un poco mas tranquila.

De la nada parece que ella mira algo y empieza a bajarse los pantalones.

-¿Espera qué? -No comprendía Honoka lo que veía.

Termina bajándose la ropa interior, y comienza a masturbarse.

-¡Maldición Honoka! -Umi se tapa la cara con la cara roja, la demás gente empieza a hacer escándalo, unos empiezan a grabar vídeo.

-¡ay mierda! ¡¿Esa soy yo!? -Decia Honoka, siendo sincera, no recordaba haber hecho eso.

Ahora tenía una mano en la vajina y otro en uno de sus pechos, de igual forma tenia la mirada perdida, al menos lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Un momento! -Inesparadamente (o talvez no tanto) Eli hace su aparición, venía con el maquillaje derramado en la cara, un pañuelo en la cara, parecía que estuvo llorando -¿Honoka?¿Honoka donde estás? -Decía Eli mientras sonaba su nariz, con una voz quebrada.

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿Es la amante? -Dijo el juez un poco aburrido de todo esto.

-Eh? -Eli detuvo repentinamente el sollozo finjido -B-bueno... si? -Decía Eli.

-¿En serio? -El juez veía con la mirada entrecerrada sospechando -Meh, supongo que es cierto -Dijo el Juez menos preocupado.

-¿¡Es enserio?! -Dijo el fiscal incrédulo ante todo esto.

-Señorita, esto no es una boda -Dijo el juez sobandose la sien.

-¿en serio? diablos pensé que er... ¡Santa Cachucha! P-Pasta De Jamón!!!! -Dijo Eli mientras veía la televisión donde Honoka ya estaba usando dos dedos.

-Jaja! verdad que si? -Todos voltean a ver a Rin, esta solo sonríe inocentemente.

-Ok, esta claro que la acusada presenta un episodio de ebriedad mientras sufrió un hackeo en su laptop haciendo que se propague en páginas del gobierno como una forma de troyano, y según los datos dados por el FBI cuadran con los testimonios de sus abogadas y... -El juez voltea a ver a Nozomi y luego voltea a la corte -y sus... amantes, así que por favor, el jurado debe pasar a la otra sala para dar el veredicto -Dijo y los del jurado pasaron a la otra sala -¡y que alguien apague eso por favor! -Dijo el juez mientras aun sonaban los gemidos de Honoka en la televisión.

-Si, lo siento -Dijo el fiscal a lo que apagó el aparato.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que el jurado se había ido, las chicas estaban nerviosas por el resultado, ahora esto dependía de si iban a lograr hacer su presentación, o de si van a tener la primera amiga en la cárcel.

-Joder que nervios -Decía Niko mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

Y de la nada, empieza a salir el jurado, en fila, las chicas estaban sudando frío, parecía una eternidad, fue cuando una de las persona del jurado se para frente a un micrófono con un papel en la mano...

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

-Teniendo las diferentes pruebas y viendo todos los testimonios, junto a toda la información recopilada...

Las chicas estaban impacientes.

-... el jurado y mi persona, llegamos al veredicto que la acusada Kousaka Honoka, es declarada...

[Domo de Las Vegas, Nevada]

La multitud esta emocionada por la celebración, mientras Dua Lipa terminaba su performance y agradecía al público, la gente estallaba de emoción, gritos y aplausos, de un momento a otro el conductor Weeknd empieza a dar seguimiento con el show.

-Esto es genial! Ya tuvimos al gran xxxtentacion y ahora nos cautivo la única Dua Lipa! -Dijo Weeknd, el público nuevamente estallo de emoción -Ahora, antes de seguir con la siguiente premiación, nos visitan unas chicas geniales, es su primera vez en el domo de Las vegas, así que no los entretengo y les presento a las únicas... -Dijo Weeknd, el público estaba curioso por quien era -E inigualables... Poppin'Party!!!!!!!

[Cárcel Federal, Las Vegas, Nevada]

-Sinceramente no esperaba que esto terminara así -Decía Honoka algo decepcionada por todo esto -pero almenos las tengo conmigo jejejeje -Dijo Honoka, al parecer las demás chicas estaban con ella en una celda.

-De hecho no se porque me sorprende esto, digo, hubiera sido algo extraño si Honoka hubiera quedado libre -Decía Umi con la mirada pérdida.

-B-bueno, mira el lado bueno Umi-chan -Kotori trataba de aligerar el ambiente -Solamente estaremos aquí hasta que nuestro vuelo de regreso a Japón este listo -Dijo Kotori, Umi solo la volteo a ver con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Aunque pudo haber sido peor nya -Rin se unió a la conversación -Podremos regresar aqui siempre y cuando no estén en período electoral -Rin decía con una gran sonrisa, las demás la vieron y mejor voltearon para ignorarla.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa debemos ponernos de acuerdo cuando usar las palabras clave -Dijo Eli mientras se limpiaba la cara -¡ayayayayayay!¡mierda, tengo maquillaje en el ojo! -se quejó mientras corría al lavamanos para quitarse el maquillaje.

-Alguien quiere pizza -Dijo Niko mientras sostenía una caja de pizza, Umi solo se le quedó viendo, se levantó, tomó la caja y la lanzó fuera de la celda.

-¡Oye! -Dijo Niko mientras veía la caja irse, Umi solo se sentó en su lugar.

-uooooh! que bien, pizza! -Se escuchaba a un hombre del otro lado de la celda -un momento, ¿Hawaiiana? ¿¡quien mierda come esto en la actualidad?! -se quejaba.

-¡Cierra la boca idiota, es el mejor invento culinario! -Niko gritaba acercándose a los barrotes.

-¡Pasta de Jamón! -Gritó Rin, a lo que las demás solo se le quedaron viendo.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _Hola de nuevo, espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo, agradezco sus reviews, son mi pinshe droga para vivir (? lamento no poder contestarlos, pero apenaa tengo tiempo para subir este cap, probablemente los vea en muy poco tiempo, ya que ya casi tengo vacaciones de fin de semestre jejeje, asi que no se preocupen, sin mas, nos leemos pronto!!!_


	5. Helado De Escarcha

_Hooola que tal, una vez mas nos reunimos aqui para continuar con estas historias que nos limpian el alma (? pero bueno, no los entretengo mas y vamos al cap, nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

 **"Helado De Escarcha"**

-Psst, Oye Niko - Honoka estaba llamando a su amiga discretamente, Niko estaba sentada a la par suya, leyendo una revista de idols, ambas estaban en el estudio, sus demás amigas estaban regadas por todo el estudio igualmente haciendo distintas cosas.

-Psst, Niko - Insistía Honoka, parecía que la chica de coletas no le hacía caso - Hey Nik...

-¡ME CAGO EN MIS MUERTOS, ¿QUE QUIERES HONOKA?! - Niko le grita muy furiosa a Honoka, estaba en su momento de leer la revista de idols, y todas las chicas sabían que no podías hablarle a Niko mientras hacía eso.

-Hola - Dijo Honoka, Niko se le queda viendo, lentamente toma su revista, la enrolla y le pega un batazo con él en la cabeza.

-No, ouch, espera jajajaja! - Se reía Honoka - No era eso, pensé que te ibas a reír con lo del "Hola" pero en realidad era otra cosa - Terminaba de decir Honoka mientras se escudaba con sus brazos en la cabeza.

-Espero que sea algo que de verdad haya valido la pena - Dijo Niko fastidiada.

-Bueno, verás... es que mañana tengo una cita con Tsubasa y pues... - Decía Honoka.

-¡Olvidalo!, ya se qué es lo que buscas, quieres que sea mal tercio para que no se te encime tu novia - Decía Niko enojada mientras volvía a leer su preciada revista.

-¡Pero Niko! - Decía suplicante Honoka.

-¡Ep, Ep! - Dijo Niko, y haciendo un ademán con su mano de que no siguiera hablando.

La cuestión aquí es que Honoka no disfrutaba del todo cuando su amiga Tsubasa le pedía que tuvieran una cita, el problema para Honoka estaba en que la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba muy melosa con ella, ambas eran ya unas señoritas adultas, pero a Honoka le da mucha vergüenza cuando tiene que pasar por eso, ella le explica a sus amigas que por eso necesita de alguna de ellas para que la acompañen y que su amiga frentona (como le suele decir Niko) no se propase con ella.

Con todo lo del viaje a América y su estadía en la cárcel federal se había despejado un poco, tanto así que ya no recordaba eso, hasta hace unos días, cuando por fin habían regresado a Tokio.

[Flasback]

-[H-Hola Honoka, ¿como te fue en tu viaje a América?] - Era Tsubasa al teléfono, Honoka estaba poniendo las maletas en una parte del estudio cuando ella le habló.

-¡Hola Tsubasa!, bueno, el viaje fue divertido, y aunque algunas cosas no resultaron, fue muy genial jeje - Decía Honoka al teléfono mientras estaba en la fuente de soda del estudio buscando algo para beber - Y que coincidencia que llames justo ahora sabes, porque justo ahora acabo de llegar, que locura ¿cierto?

-[Ah? a-ah! jeje si, muy raro jaja...] - Tsubasa reía por la tremenda coincidencia... tremenda coincidencia.

-¿Y que ocurre, todo bien? - Hablaba Honoka mientras buscaba algún refresco en la nevera.

-[Oh! si claro, todo bien por aquí, bueno... es que te llamaba por otra cosa] - Honoka asentía mientras esperaba a que le dijera su amiga el motivo, mientras bebía un poco de refresco - [bueno... quería saber si... tienes libre el viernes para una cita?] - terminaba de decir Tsubasa, de la nada Honoka se atraganta con el refresco, las memorias le habían hecho click, y recordó.

-(¡Diablos, olvide que le gusto a la loca!) - Decía internamente Honoka, y luego de dejar de atragantarse prosiguió - B-bueno, emmm, e-el viernes creo que tengo libre así que... - Ni terminó de explicar cuando su amiga contestó.

-[¡Genial! e-em... digo, cool~ entonces te iré a ver al estudio para irnos] - Dijo Tsubasa.

-Ok... - Dijo Honoka nerviosa, odiaba no poder decir que no cuando tenía que hacerlo.

-[Ok, bye, te quiero~] - Dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Espera qué? - Dijo Honoka.

-¿Qué? - dijo Tsubasa.

-No, lo otro de... - Trataba de aclarar Honoka pero su amiga ya había colgado.

Ahora tenía una cita.

-... ME LLEVA LA CHINGA...!!!

[Fin de Flasback]

Y en resolución, ahora Honoka tiene una cita con Tsubasa, pero parece que nadie quiere ayudar a su amiga para hacerla de mal tercio.

-... me lleva la chingada - dijo Honoka derrotada, mientras tanto Niko seguía ignorándola.

[Mientras tanto en la sala de grabación]

Eli, Rin y Umi estaban en una de las habitaciones de grabación en el piso de arriba, estaban dándole unos ajustes a una demo que estaban haciendo, parece que una de las partes suena un poco desvariada y ellas están tratando de arreglarlo.

-Bueno, creo que esta parte... - Decía Umi mientras repasaba el fragmento de la canción.

-Si, definitivamente una nota no está bien nya - Decía Rin concentrada escuchando.

-Iré a traer la libreta con las notas para editarlo nuevamente - Dijo Eli, mientras se levantaba e iba por la libreta, en eso su teléfono empieza a sonar - eh? me pregunto quien será - dijo al ver su celular, luego al ver la pantalla se percató de quien era la responsable - ¡Hola abuela!

-[¡Eli querida! ¿como has estado?, me alegra escucharte de nuevo] - Decía la abuela de Eli al teléfono, llevaban medio mes sin hablarse así que Eli pensó que quería hablar un poco por noticias nuevas.

-Estoy muy bien abuela, y dime que hay de nuevo por allá, ¿congelado como siempre? jeje - Decía Eli bromeando, ya sabía que literalmente todo el año pasa congelado el lugar donde vive su abuela.

-[jajaja, sabes, se lo dije a tu padre, ¿pero no has intentado apostarle a ser una comediante en Japón?] - Decía su abuela en modo sarcasmo.

-¡Abuela! - Decía avergonzada Eli.

-[jajaja, es broma hija, pero igual deberías hacer un dueto con tu novia Nozomi, podrías hacer chistes sobre problemas de casados] - Decía la abuela de Eli.

-¡Abuela, no es gracioso! - Decía Eli avergonzada, su abuela sabía que ya tenía la cara toda roja.

-[jajajaja, ok, ya paro, pero bueno, no era por eso que te llamaba mi pequeña] - Decía su abuela.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre, abuela? - Dijo Eli esperando.

-[Bueno verás hija, es un asunto serio, de vida o muerte] - Dijo su abuela seriamente, Eli se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

-¡¿v-vida o muerte?! ¡¿está todo bien?! - Dijo Eli muy preocupada.

-[Oh, si hija, descuida, nada que lamentar, pero necesito que vengas lo mas antes posible aquí, será mejor de explicar cuando vengas] - le respondió su abuela.

-Harasho... Iré lo mas pronto posible, abuela - Dijo Eli, no estaba convencida con lo que le dijo su abuela, parecía algo mas serio.

-[y si puedes trae a tus amigas, te serán de mucha ayuda, y no te preocupes, mañana hay un vuelo que reservé para que vinieran, así que no hay problema] - Explicaba su abuela.

-¿M-mis amigas? bueno, entonces estaremos los mas rápido ahí - Decía Eli, no sabia porqué debía traer a sus amigas, pero su preocupación era suficiente motivo.

-[Muy bien hija, nos vemos aquí entonces] - Dijo su abuela y colgó.

-¡Oigan chicas! - Llamó Eli a las demás para hablar del tema.

Un rato después todas estaban en la fuente de sodas, Eli las había llamado, y para que las reuniera tiene que haber sido algo de importancia.

-¿Que ocurre Eli? estaba afinando el piano hace un momento - Decía Maki.

-Bueno, verán, es sobre mi abuela - Explicaba Eli.

-¿Tu abuela, vendrá aquí o...? - Trataba de adivinar Umi.

-No, no, bueno, la cuestión se puede decir que es al revés... - Decía Eli tratando de explicar la situación.

-¿Al revés nya? - Rin no entendía del todo.

-Bueno, es que mi abuela dijo que debía ir a Rusia por un asunto serio, y me dijo que de ser posible las llevara a ustedes - Terminaba de decir Eli, en un par de segundos luego de que las chicas vieran a donde iba eso empezaron a voltear hacia otro lado en plan desentendidas - ¡Oigan! - Dijo Eli molesta.

-A-ah! ¡ostras tía! las cartas me están llamando - Decía Nozomi usando un acento distinto, y justo cuando se levantaba Eli la toma del hombro y la sienta de nuevo.

-Tu no irás a ningún lado - Decía Eli seria, Nozomi solo se devolvió cabizbaja - ¡Y tú, devuelve tu trasero aquí! - Dijo señalando a Maki que se estaba llendo del lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenemos opción, es una lástima - Decía Honoka fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Ah no! Tu no irás Honoka, tienes una cita con tu novia - Decía Eli imperativamente, a Honoka le dio un escalofrío al oír eso.

-¡No es mi novia! además ¿cita, cuál cita? - Decía Honoka haciendo el último intento.

-Si serás tarada, hace un rato me preguntaste si podía ser mal tercio - Decía Eli con cara de poker, Honoka y su despistes, se había quedado sin opciones luego de preguntarle a Niko, Eli, Umi... en resumen a todas.

-¡Demonios! - Decía Honoka derrotada.

-Oye Hanayo, ¿tu tienes un asunto el sábado no? - Dijo Niko a Hanayo.

-Así es, ¿por? - Dijo Hanayo.

-Bien, te encargarás de que Honoka se quede aquí y no se cuele en nuestras maletas - Dijo Niko.

[Flasback]

Una semana antes, en el aeropuerto de Tokio nuestras musas estaban esperando su respectivo vuelo, cuando vieron que era hora de partir a California empezaron a revisar si todo estaba listo.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo - Dijo Umi al ver que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Y Honoka? - Dijo Rin, las demás empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la pelinaranja, sin éxito.

-¿Ahora dónde se metió esa... ? - Dijo Eli buscando, de la nada se percató de una maleta grande que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, las demás chicas vieron a Eli y luego a la maleta, Umi se acercó a la maleta.

Era una maleta algo grande, era naranja y en la etiqueta de destinatario decía "Vuelvo en 30 minutos, si no regresó en ese tiempo, regresar la maleta a esta dirección:... ", Umi al ver esto se quedó con cara de poker, luego de que vio que la maleta iba redirigida a la casa de Honoka "casualmente", se percató que se acercaba un camión en el carril del lado de la entrada del aeropuerto, y cuando estaba a punto de pasar le pegó una patada a la maleta y esta cayó en la calle, luego la impactó el camión y la maleta salió volando hacia otro lado, añadiendo que en el impacto logra escuchar un grito dentro de la maleta.

-Honoka dice que nos alcanzará luego, es hora de seguir - Dijo Umi feliz, las demás se dispusieron a seguir.

-Oye Niko, ¿tienes goma de mascar? - preguntaba Maki a la chica de coletas - ¿Niko? - Repitió la pelirroja, al voltear a ver a su amiga esta estaba en una especie de trance - ...meh, que más da - Dijo Maki para luego seguir buscando en sus bolsillos.

[Fin de Flashback]

-Bueno, no hay remedio - Dijo Hanayo, le agobiaba tratar con Honoka para que no haga sus fechorías, porque de alguna manera salía perdiendo.

-D-de todos modos, no es como si iba a hacerlo de nuevo - Dijo Honoka medio enojada - No sabes el susto que me dio cuando ese camión me mando a volar, pensé que moriría...

-No seas llorona Honoka, de todos modos así es como aprendes a comportarte - Le dijo Umi reprendiendola.

Al final, parece que todas las chicas a excepción de Hanayo y Honoka ya tenían preparadas las maletas para abordar el vuelo a Rusia al día siguiente.

[Al día siguiente, Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio]

-Bueno, parece que mi abuela nos verá en el aeropuerto cuando lleguemos - Dijo Eli luego de guardar su celular.

-Aun así, ¿crees que todo está bien? - Dijo Nozomi a la rusa.

-Bueno, conozco a mi abuela desde que tengo memoria, y se que en estos casos ella está escondiendo algo, pero bueno, supongo que lo veremos cuando lleguemos - Dijo Eli reflexionando sobre el tema, ella tenía claro que algo le ocultaba su abuela, pero ya se tendrá que enterar.

-Creo que nuestro vuelo ya arribará - Dijo Umi al ver su celular.

-Mm? - Dijo Maki al voltear a ver a su amiga Rin que estaba viendo a otro lugar distraída - ¿Rin?

-Uh? ¿Que ocurre nya? - Dijo Rin al oír a su amiga.

-¿Aun piensas que vendrá Honoka? - Dijo Kotori tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga gatuna.

-Bueno, no sé porqué siento que aparecerá en cualquier momento nya - Dijo Rin.

-Descuida Rin, ese sedante era lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarla a dormir un par de horas ¿Verdad Nozomi? - Dijo Umi viendo a su amiga pelimorada.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora debe estar soñando en el plano astral - Dijo Nozomi con su habitual felicidad.

[Flasback, Hace 1 Hora]

-Creo que es en la sala 3 de abordaje - Dijo Umi viendo el boleto.

-¿Donde se ve eso? - Dijo Maki tratando de buscar algo en la impresión del boleto.

-Bueno, por aquí, en estos datos - Dijo Umi buscando - Ah... ¡bingo! aquí esta, parece que si, es la sala 3.

-Oigan chicas, ¿creen que sea buena idea abordar hoy? - Dijo Rin, llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Porqué lo dices Rin? - Dijo Kotori viendo a su amiga.

-Bueno, es que no me fío de ese señor musulmán y su maletota - Dijo Rin señalando en una dirección, las demás voltearon a ver.

-... - Umi no se lo creía, sabía que Honoka era algo "especial" pero esto rebasa las expectativas que tenía de ella - ...Kotori.

-Dime Umi-chan

-Eso que parece la ropa de ese árabe...

-Si lo que quieres decir es que parecen las sabanas de osito que usa Honoka desde hace años...

-Eso me temía... - Dijo Umi sobándose la sien en signo de estrés.

Honoka cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a sus amigas, pero el traje de musulmán improvisado, una toalla que le robo a Yukiho y unos lentes la mantenían desapercibida, o eso pensaba, lo cierto es que la forma en que ve el mundo Honoka será uno de los mayores enigmas de nuestros tiempos actuales.

Honoka voltea a ver de reojo nuevamente a las chicas y se sobresalta al ver que todas están de frente mirándola de lejos, y cuando se percata de la mirada maligna de Umi se le eriza la piel, en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra.

-(¡Mierda, Tengo que huir!) - pensaba Honoka mientras volteaba su cuerpo lentamente y disponía a huir, al ver que al parecer funcionó, prosiguió - (Bien pensando Woody) - pensó.

-Honoka - Escuchó Honoka y ésta se congeló en su lugar, eran pocas las veces que escuchaba ese tono serio en su amiga - Honoka, ven para acá.

Honoka se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las chicas, daba un paso cada 3 segundos, las chicas pacientemente esperaban a la señalada.

-¡¿Desde cuando Honoka es islámica?! - Dijo Rin en shock al ver a su amiga, las demás solo la voltearon a ver, cuando Honoka estaba en frente Umi se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Usted no aprende verdad? - Dijo Umi viendo a Honoka.

-Chicas por favor, dejenme ir con ustedes, ¡no saben lo que tengo que aguantar! - Decía Honoka suplicante.

-Ah no, eso si que no, tienes que enfrentar estas situaciones a como de lugar, ya eres una mujer, comportate como una - Dijo Eli regañándola.

-Además, ¿qué podría salir mal? lo único que puede hacer Tsubasa es abrir tu pequeña florcita - Dijo Nozomi dándole animos a su amiga.

-Gracias por la imagen Nozomi - Dijo Maki.

-¿Cuál florcita? - Dijo Rin preguntandole a su amiga.

-El punto aquí es que volverás a tu casa, te prepararas e irás a esa maldita cita, y es un sí definitivo - Dijo Umi de brazos cruzados.

-¡Obligame perro! - Dijo Honoka retándola, Umi solo respiró profundamente.

-Me dejas sin opciones... - Dijo Umi arremendandose la manga de su suéter - Nozomi, pasame el rifle y un dardo paralizante.

-Claro - Dijo Nozomi, y empezó a buscar en su maleta.

-No, espera ¿q-qué haces? - Dijo Honoka empezando a asustarse.

-Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Hanayo para que te venga a traer y te lleve a tu casa, pero tendré que dormirte - Dijo Umi esperando el rifle.

-Ah?! ¡¿Estas loca?! - Dijo Honoka empezando a retroceder.

-Lo encontré - Dijo Nozomi.

-Ahhhhhhhh! - Gritó Honoka, y ésta empezó a correr a la salida, el aeropuerto parecía un pasillo súper extenso y muy ancho, y la salida estaba hasta un extremo, por lo que la chica corría en dirección opuesta a ellas.

-Aquí tienes Umi-chan - Dijo Nozomi pasándole el rifle.

-Gracias. dardo - Dijo Umi pidiendo el dardo que le pasaba Nozomi, Rin solo veía curiosa el arma que tenia Umi, Maki veía como se alejaba Honoka mientras mascaba chicle, Eli estaba viendo su celular con los audífonos puestos.

-Oye Rin ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una idol de Kioto y una de Hokaido? - Decía Umi mientras preparaba el rifle.

-Umm - Pensaba Rin un momento, Maki seguía viendo alejarse a Honoka mientras trataba de hacer una burbuja de chicle - Pues, supongo que su dialecto es distinto.

-Te equívocas - Dijo Umi mientras veía por la mira a su objetivo - la diferencia es que las idols de Hokaido tienen mas resistencia para sus bailes, mientras más bailes hagan... - Dijo y disparó, pasó como 5 segundos y vieron como a lo lejos el dardo le daba a Honoka y esta caía como un saco de papas al suelo - ... más resistirán ellas.

-¡Vaya! parece que sabes muchas cosas Umi-chan - Dijo Rin dándole un cumplido a su amiga.

[Fin de Flasback]

-Bueno, es hora de irnos - Dijo Eli viendo su reloj y el panel de vuelos que estaban por salir.

-Probablemente Hanayo debe estar llevando a Honoka muy dormida a su casa, descuida - Dijo Kotori mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Rin.

-Supongo que si nya - Dijo un poco mas despreocupada Rin, así, todas toman sus maletas y disponen a irse.

[En otro lugar]

-¡Santos arroces Batman! estas bien pinche pesada Honoka! - Se quejaba Hanayo mientras llevaba a Honoka de arrastra por la calle, anteriormente estaba disfrutando de su cereal favorito (arroz con chocolate, if u know what i mean) en el desayuno, y de la nada Umi le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que fuera a traer a Honoka al aeropuerto, ya que estaba sedada, ya saben, lo normal.

Ahora estaba arrastrándola a su casa por unas cuantas calles, era algo penoso que la gente te vea llevando a alguien inconsciente, pero hey, esto es Japón.

-Final... mente... - Decía Hanayo, ya estaba toda alborotada de su cabello y sudando mucho, además del notorio cansancio, había divisado la casa de Honoka al otro lado de la calle.

-¿H-Hola? - Decía mientras entraba por la entrada principal de la casa, esperando ver a alguien en el mostrador - parece que no hay nadie...

Ahora se encontraba por subir los escalones, al jalar a Honoka por el primer escalón se detuvo abruptamente al ver el tremendo golpe que dio por la cabeza.

-Uy... eso dejará marca - Decía Hanayo al ver a su amiga dormida, vio atrás de ella todos los escalones que le faltaba para subir, así que decidió hacerlo rápido porque... porque yolo, ella subía rápido mientras se oía un *pumpumpumpumpum* de la cabeza de la amiga - ¡Finalmente! - Dijo cuando llego hasta el final, ahora, arrastrarla hasta su cuarto.

Ahora sólo tenia que esperar a que despertará para explicarle lo que pasaba, estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto cuando...

-Honoka ¿dónde dejaste mi toalla? no la encuentro por ningu... - Yukiho se detuvo abruptamente, había salido desnuda del baño al cuarto de Honoka, pero al ver a Hanayo arrastrando a su hermana se detuvo, luego hubo un silencio.

-Ehh... puedo explicarlo - Dijo Hanayo quieta esperando ver la reacción de Yukiho, Yukiho solo se acerco y vio que su hermana tenia su toalla en su cuello como una clase de bufanda, Yukiho la tomó y se la puso y continuó.

-Si no dices nada yo no diré nada - Dijo Yukiho en una clase de trato de silencio para olvidar esta escena.

-M-me parece - Dijo Hanayo, y se dispuso a jalar a Honoka a dentro del cuarto, y Yukiho llendose a su habitación.

[Varias Horas después, Moscú, Rusia]

-Me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo, hijas - Decía la abuela de Eli mientras conducía una Van por la calle.

Hace unos años la abuela de Eli había ido a Japón a visitar a Eli y sus padres y también para conocer el país nipón, se había encariñado con las demás chicas que ahora igual les decía "hijas".

-Jeje es bueno verla una vez más, señora Romanof - Dijo Umi a un lado de ella en la Van, Umi iba en la parte de adelante, Eli, Nozomi y Niko iban en medio y Kotori, Maki y Rin iban en la parte de atrás.

-Oh, no me llames así, diganme abuela - Decía la abuela de Eli sonrojada por el formalismo - me hacen sentir mas vieja de lo que estoy, si apenas puedo con saber que ahora ya son unas lindas señoritas.

-No hemos cambiado mucho, abuela - Decía Eli ligeramente avergonzada por el comentario.

-Oh, Claro que si querida, incluso he notado el cambio de Niko - Decía la señora Romanof, la señalada solo se sonroja por el comentario - Aunque aun parece una niña, ¿Has estado tomando tus vitaminas, hija?

-S-si señora Roma-Digo, abuela, las he estado tomando - decía Niko apenada, las demás reían por la situación.

-Parece que no se puede evitar que te vean aún como una pequeñuela, ¿no Niko? - Decía Nozomi tratando de molestar a Niko, esta solo infló las mejillas e hizo su clásico "hmp!".

Queda destacar que el resto del viaje eran algunas bromas y risas mientras llegaban a su destino, la casa de los Ayase Romanof.

-¡Vaya! - Decía Rin impresionada por la casa que tenía en frente, la enorme casa tenía un diseño europeo clásico, aunque con toques contemporáneos y rusos.

-No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine aquí - Decía Eli mientras veía la casa nostálgica.

-¿P-p-p-p-podem-m-m-mos-s-s entr-tr-trar y-y-ya? - Decía Maki temblando como gelatina.

-Ara, parece que alguien es muy sensible al frío - Decía Nozomi al ver a su amiga pelirroja temblando, Maki solo la miró enojada con una mirada de "¡¿Tú qué crees?!".

-Muy bien hijas, pasen adentro, prepararé algunas bebidas calientes - Decía la señora Romanof haciendo pasar a las chicas, Eli era la última en pasar, pero se detuvo para poder hablar con su abuela.

-¿Me dirás porqué nos llamaste a todas? - Decía Eli mientras veía a su abuela, ciertamente ya estaba impaciente por saber la razón.

-Descuida hija, aun no hay prisa, te lo diré mas tarde - Decía su abuela mientras sobaba la cabeza de su nieta, Eli solo ponía cara resignada por la situación, odiaba cuando su abuela se ponía misteriosa, así que solo suspiro - Buena chica, ahora ve a jugar con tus amigas.

-¡Abuela! no tenemos 8 años - decía Eli avergonzada.

-Sin excusas - Decía su abuela.

-Ok... - Decía Eli derrotada, se dispuso a irse a una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

-¡Rin, deja eso! - Eli escuchaba a Umi arriba regañando a Rin, curiosa se dispuso a subir a prisa.

-¡Dejenme, solo quiero probar un poco nya! - Decía Rin.

Al parecer las chicas estaban al final del pasillo, Rin estaba en la ventana tratando de tomar nieve que había en la parte de afuera, parece que hubo una tormenta de nieve y todo estaba cubierto, Rin forcejeaba mientras era jalada por Maki y Niko, Umi solo se sobaba la sien mientras Kotori le decía que no se estresara y Nozomi animaba a Rin para que lograra tomar la nieve.

-Solo quiero comer un poco de helado de escarcha, ¡comprendanme, nyahhhhh! - Decía Rin mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Rin maldición, eso no se come! - Decía Niko mientras la tomaba de las piernas.

-¿En verdad fue buena idea traerlas? - Dijo Eli mientras veía a las demás chicas haciendo alboroto, pronto iba a tener la respuesta.

 **Continuará...**

 _Hola de nuevo! parece que tenemos algo de misterio en la historia, pero tranquilos, actualizaré lo mas rapido posible porque yo igual odio que me dejen la historia a medias jeje, agradezco las reviews, veo que lo estan disfrutando mucho, ahora sin mas, a seguir con el nuevo capitulo que lo tengo a medias jeje, sin mas, los leo luego!!!_


	6. Un Par En Problemas

_Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda y les traigo nuevo capitulo mas rapido que nunca jeje, subi este nuevo junto con mi otra historia (por si les interesa el suspenso, a las musas y aqours ;v) pero bueno, no los entretengo y sin mas, nos vemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

 **"Un Par En Problemas"**

Una hermosa tarde, de esas tardes que son pocas que observas, de esas tardes en las que te fijas y son tan poco frecuentes, el sol brillando perfectamente, el cielo tan azul que parece un cielo falso, un clima muy agradable, todo girando perfectamente como debería... pero Honoka estaba quejándose en su cuarto mientras recobraba la conciencia.

-ahhh... joder, puto dolor de cabeza - Honoka se quejaba mientras estaba acostada - sabia que ese disfraz de musulmán era mala idea, debí haber comprado ese puto disfraz de dinosaurio, o el de Sailor Moon, ¡nadie habría sospechado si tuviera el poder de la luna de mierdaaaahh mi cabeza!

-Escucha Honoka, ya no es tiempo para que evites así a Tsubasa-san, siempre te pones muy paranoica - Hanayo estaba sentada a un lado de Honoka mientras leía un manga que había tomado de la estantería.

-Oh por favor, siempre he tratado de hacerles ver como me siento y no lo toman en serio - Dijo Honoka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba de lado en su cama.

-Por el amor de dios Honoka, dejamos de tomarlo en serio desde esa vez en la que corrías paranoica por el campus diciendo que todos moriríamos - Decía Hanayo.

-Es que ese vídeo se veía muy convincente - Decía Honoka avergonzada.

-Además, no tienes mucho en que pensar, solo es ir a la cita, pasarla bien y puede que halla sexo, pero eso solo es un plus sin importancia - Dijo Hanayo mientras seguía leyendo el manga.

-¡Ese es el problema! lo haces ver tan fácil cuando no tienes que pasar por esa situación con una potencial ninfómana, en el que probablemente termine siendo la maldita sumisa - ciertamente Honoka estaba algo angustiada, y aunque no pareciese algo de que preocuparse, cada uno tenemos una forma distinta de ver la situación.

-¿De qué te quejas? si yo debo ser la sumisa con Rin ¡Y a veces duele, duele sentarse! es fatal cuando Rin intenta usar sus colas de gato en mi... - Decía Hanayo, ciertamente ella era la indicada para hablar de estas cosas, y puede que ella no se percatara de que eso la metería en un lío - Es como este manga, mira este dibujo, ¿ves como la chica esta con un orgasmo físicamente imposible mientras esos tentáculos están en varios de sus orificios?

-Momento, ¿de dónde sacaste ese doujin? - Dijo Honoka.

-El punto de esto es que tu lo haces ver como esto, o esto - decía mientras cambiaba la pagina y estaba otra chica con una muy bizarra clase de prolapso anal - mierda Honoka, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? - decía al percatarse de la calidad de manga que tenía entre manos.

-Correcto, ¿lo que quieres decir es que yo lo hago ver así? y puede que si, pero te pido que me ayudes solo esta vez, necesito comprender mejor a la loca porque maldición, ¡no quiero tener que usar silla de ruedas mañana! - Decía suplicante Honoka.

-De hecho no tienes opción, desde que conozco tus gustos siempre has dado aires de sumisa, así que no tienes de otra - decía Yukiho mientras pasaba por la puerta del cuarto.

-¿lo ves? debes de calmarte y no pensar estupideces, ¿sabías que el 80% de lo que piensas que va a suceder, nunca sucede? es puro estrés - Decía Hanayo alentándola.

-Tienes razón... por eso tu me ayudarás - Dijo Honoka esperanzada.

-Espera qué - Dijo Hanayo, no pensó en que tendría que pedir su ayuda, Hanayo maldice su buen don de aconsejar.

-Vamos, será sencillo, solo ésta vez y ya - Honoka suplicaba.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que ¿porqué no? - Dijo Hanayo resignada - muy bien, pero ahora tienes que ponerte sexy y dispuesta porque faltan unas horas para que Tsubasa-san te vaya a recoger al estudio.

-Ok, me parece - Dijo Honoka mientras se levantaba y se estiraba para dejar la fatiga.

-Ahora, tu concentrate en eso y yo iré a tocarme con este manga al cuarto de al lado, que ya me excité - Dijo Hanayo mientras se levantaba.

-Por cierto ¿sabes porqué veo rojo del lado derecho? - Decía Honoka mientras parpadeaba.

-Solo son los nervios Honoka - Decía Hanayo mientras salía del cuarto - ¡Oye Yukiho ¿me prestas tu cuarto para tocarme?! - gritaba un poco fuerte ya que Yukiho estaba en el mostrador de la casa.

-¡Procura no manchar mucho! - Dijo Yukiho a lo lejos.

[Moscú, Rusia]

-C-creo que fue mala idea venir - Dijo Maki, estaba en la mesa con las demás chicas, parece que habían terminado de cenar, todas estaban con un suéter delgado, mientras ella estaba con 2 suéteres y 1 chaleco mientras trataba de beber un café sin que se le cayera por sus tiriteos.

-Oh vamos Maki-chan, ni que estuviera tan frío - dijo Rin mientras comía un brownie.

-Bueno, estamos a -7 grados centígrados, pero parece que aun con la calefacción tienes unos problemitas - Decía Kotori al ver a su amiga.

-Tenía la idea de como estamos en verano en Japón, aquí no debería de estar tan f-f-frio - Dijo Maki mientras sentía que se le erizaba la espalda por el frío.

-Maki, esta es otra parte del mundo, el clima no actúa como en el lado de Japón - Dijo Eli mientras veía a su amiga.

-Ya lo sé maricón, ya lo sé! ahhhhh m-m-me moví, se siente frío - Dijo Maki fastidiada, parece que al moverse había perdido el calor que había acumulado en su ropa por dentro.

-Oye, estos brownies están muy buenos - Dijo Nozomi observando el brownie que se estaba comiendo.

-jeje, tenía mucho tiempo sin comer uno de estos - Dijo Eli mientras tomaba una pieza de brownie - He intentado buscar en muchas panaderías en Akihabara, pero ninguna sabe como éstas.

-Están muy buenas, hasta puedo sentir el comunismo en ellas nya - Dijo Rin feliz comiendo su brownie, pero recibió un zape en la cabeza por parte de Eli.

-Eli querida, puedes venir un momento - Eli escuchó a su abuela hablar desde otra habitación.

-ya voy! - Dijo Eli - y ustedes, no hagan algo tonto mientras no estoy - terminó de decir, Nozomi solo asentía mientras comía un brownie, Maki trataba de tomar café con una pajilla pero no lograba pillar la punta con la boca, Rin asintió y logró escuchar un "camarada", Umi asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara, al igual que Kotori, Niko estaba con una revista e hizo un ademán con una mano dando a entender que había escuchado, la rubia suspiró y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Qué ocurre abuela? - dijo Eli, estaba en el cuarto del garage, algo amplio para algunos vehículos, su abuela estaba a unos metros de ella, estaba poniendo cinta adhesiva a una caja.

-Bueno hija, verás, en la segunda guerra mundial tenía un gran repudio a los japoneses, ya sabes, por la guerra y el odio y esas cosas, y aunque no fuéramos enemigos entre países, me había ganado mi odio hacia ellos cuando una vieja amiga que vive en América me contó que perdió a su esposo en la guerra, que era también amigo mío, el trabajaba en el pearl harbor, así que ya sabes a donde voy - Contaba la señora Romanof, Eli prestaba atención, parece que sí estaba en lo correcto, era serio el asunto - pues bien, la cuestión es que en esos días yo vivía en las afueras de Moscú, no tenía a nadie, me valía por mi misma, la cuestión es que un día una chica japonesa se había mudado a la par de mi casa en esos días, estaba fastidiada, tanto así que en mi furia había ido hasta su puerta para decirle que se mudara a otro lado.

-¿Estás bromeando abuela? jajaja ¿qué ocurría contigo? - a Eli le hacía gracia imaginarse a su abuela de joven en esa situación.

-Eran otros tiempos hija, mi juicio era muy loco jajaja, pero bueno, la cuestión es que ella abrió la puerta y fue cuando la vi con mas detalle, su rostro era tan fino, una mirada coqueta pero misteriosa, su pelo era negro y muy largo, ahí fue cuando me fije en dos cosas - Dijo la señora Romanof.

-¿Cuáles? - dijo Eli.

-la primera es que tenía una debilidad con las japonesas y la otra es que me gustaba lamer...

-Ahhhhhh! ¡abuela, no sigas! - Dijo Eli asustada por la información.

-No seas delicada hija, si a ti también te gusta - Decía la señora Romanof.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhlalalalala no escucho! - se tapaba los oídos Eli, ahora tenía que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza que estaba empezando a formarse.

-jajajaja, bueno, el punto es que empecé a conocerla mejor, al final nos hicimos una clase de amantes, ella había sido desterrada de su familia porque su padre quería que ella fuera una sumisa madre de familia, pero ella solamente quería ser cantante, siendo ese el caso y además que gracias a ser cantante lograba conocer a más chicas, eso la llevó a venirse a Rusia - Contaba la Abuela de Eli - pasó el tiempo y descubrí que ella adoraba el vodka, parecía que la relajaba, así que yo misma se lo hacía, decía que los demás vodkas no le daban el mismo efecto que el que yo le hacia, al final, decidimos que lo mejor sería separarnos y continuar con nuestras vidas, ella un par de años después se volvió cantante y consiguió un esposo que la tratara bien, y yo me casé con tu abuelo Romanof.

-Vaya~ tu juventud parecía una clase de novela, o una rara película porno lésbica - Decía Eli asombrada, parece que hasta su abuela tuvo grandes aventuras.

-Jajaja, bueno, no lo negaré, en fin, la cosa es que siempre nos comunicamos para saber que hay de nuevo en la vida de cada una, al parecer su hija es una idol reconocida en Japón, y ella está disfrutando de su vida, pero me ha contado que últimamente ha tenido mucho estrés, por lo que ahora es donde tu entras cariño - Dijo la señora Romanof, Eli la vio extrañada.

-No comprendo del todo abuela - Decía Eli.

-Verás hija, aparte de estar ligada con el mundo de las artes y el ballet, también me dediqué a la industria del vodka - le explicaba la señora Romanof.

-¡Wow! eso es nuevo - Decía asombrada Eli.

-Durante estos años he creado mi propia línea de vodka, y otros productos que lo contengan, pero nunca quise deslumbrar porque siempre quise ser reconocida por el ballet - Contaba la señora Romanof - así que, el punto es que necesito que tu y tus amigas lleven esta caja con botellas de vodka a mi querida amiga en Japón.

-Momento ¿cómo? - Eli se consternó - p-pero, ¿no solo podías enviárselo por correo?

-Lamentablemente parece que algunas regulaciones en Japón prohíben que estas bebidas entren al país - Explicaba la señora Romanof.

-Espera abuela, ¿entonces cómo quieres que lo llevemos? - Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, es algo sencillo, verás, en el mar pacífico al otro lado de Rusia conozco a un amigo que tiene una embarcación, él las ayudará a llegar a la isla nipona - le explica la señora Romanof.

-¿pero cómo llegaremos hasta allá?, igualmente si tomamos el vuelo hasta allá en el aeropuerto se darán cuenta de lo que llevamos en las cajas - Eli le hacía ver a su abuela lo malo de la idea.

-Tranquila hija, ya lo tengo todo pensado, mira - la abuela de Eli camina a un extremo del garage y quita las sábana a lo que estaba cubierto, una gran y vistosa casa rodante - irán hasta allá en este bebé.

-¿U-un remolque? Abuela, por el amor a kami-sama, no creas que cruzaré toda la bendita madre Rusia en esto, ¡me llevará como una semana! - Eli se negaba a la idea, era absurda, así de simple.

-Descuida hija, esta casa rodante es de última generación, está hecho para ambientes inhóspitos, con orugas internas en sus llantas para ir en la nieve de ser necesario - la señora Romanof está convencida de que es un gran plan.

-No, no, nada de orugas en lugares inhóspitos, ni creas que haremos eso abuela - Ciertamente Eli trataba de razonar con su abuela, la idea era absurda.

-Oh vamos Eli, almenos *cof cof, concedele a esta pobre anciana *cof cof* este último deseo - La señora Romanof ponía una mano en la boca y la otra la ayudaba a apoyarse, esperaba que eso funcionara con su nieta.

-ay... debes estar bromeando... de acuerdo abuela, llevaremos ese paquete a tu amante - parece que no tenía opción Eli, de todas formas ya vino hasta aquí, así que es mejor que haber venido en vano.

-Eres la mejor querida, ven aquí - La señora Romanof le hizo el ademán a su nieta para que se acercara y la abrazara, luego le dijo que fuera de nuevo con sus amigas.

Bueno, parece que ahora tenía que cruzar todo el país, tomar un barco y que no las pillen los de la aduana en Japón, sep, lo que hace por su abuela... almenos en su trabajo le pagan bien, y sin faltar que no estaría sola.

-¡Hijaw dew... puta, ¿cómo *hip* le haces paraw ganar?! - Niko estaba furiosa, roja y ebria, muy ebria.

-Emm... ¿cuánto tiempo me fui? - Eli aviso su llegada con una pregunta.

-Calla maldita comunista, estoy haciendo pedazos a la japonesa nya - por otro lado, Rin aún hablaba bien, pero su cara roja la delataba, también estaba ebria.

-Rin, en primera, no soy comunista, y en segunda, todas aquí somos japonesas - Eli estaba estresándose con el asunto, volteo a ver a Nozomi buscando una explicación.

-Descuida Elichi, solo están jugando poker y cada vez que una pierda toma un shot de vodka - Dijo Nozomi sonriente, Eli la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Poker? ¿con tus cartas de Tarot? - Dijo Eli al ver la mano que tenía Niko.

-Almenos yo entré en calor - Por otro lado Maki estaba solamente con un suéter delgado, estaba roja como su cabello, pero Eli sabia que Maki podía aguantar el alcohol mejor que Niko y Rin.

-También descubrimos que los brownies tienen alcohol, así que a algunas ya les dio efecto - Umi hablaba mientras leía la caja que tenía brownies, a su lado Kotori estaba comiendo brownies, estaba toda roja y se reía ella sola.

-Bueno, eso explica porqué eran únicos esos brownies - Dijo Eli tomando uno - pero bueno, tengo noticias, mañana partiremos en la mañana en una gran aventura por toda Rusia y por medio océano para entregar un paquete de mi abuela.

-¿Para eso venimos? ¡puta madre Eli, mi seguro no cubre accidentes por osos en siberia! - Umi estaba enojada, tal parece que igual no le parece la idea.

-Descuida, no hay nada que temer, tenemos un buen equipo, brownies, y en ésta época del año los osos están hibernando - Eli trataba de persuadir a Umi, y al ver que ésta solo soltó un suspiro, entendió que accedía - ¡Genial! ahora, es hora de ir a dormir.

-¡Dormiremos cuando el capitalismo halla muerto por compleAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! - Parece que Rin aun estaba decidida a ganar pero Eli la tomó de la oreja y se la llevó, las demás empezaron a seguirla.

-Oyew cara de tomatew, quitate la *hip* ropa que andow bien eléctricaw~ Niko se le había pegado a Maki, la aludida solo la llevaba de la mano para que no se tropezara por su ebriedad.

-¡Por dos nya! - Gritó Rin - Oye no... un momento, ¿dónde está la pechugona?

-Hanayo se quedó en Japón Rin, deja de molestar - Dijo Eli.

-¡¿Japón, maldita comunista, qué hiciste? la has exiliado nya! - Rin empezó a llorar, pero recibió un zape por parte de Eli para que dejara de decir estúpideces.

Ya sin más, las chicas prosiguieron a dormir, Eli estaba con Rin y Nozomi en una habitación, planeaba dormir con su novia, pero Rin dormía abrazada de Nozomi así que el plan se fue al carajo, Umi y Kotori dormían en otra habitación, así como también Niko y Maki.

-Nozomi, recuerdame no llevar alcohol en el camino, sino tendré que pegarme un tiro y dejar que lo osos me violen y me coman - Eli estaba mirando el techo mientras hablaba con Nozomi, esperando por caer en los brazos de morfeo.

-¿Y porqué te tendrían que violar? - Dijo Nozomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rin.

-¿Cómo que "porqué"? Si estoy bien buena, ¿porqué más? - Eli hablaba como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Descuida Elichi, todo saldrá bien - Decía Nozomi medio dormida.

-Por alguna razón tu frase sonó muy trillada, parece que alguien es un maldito flojo para los diálogos - Eli empezaba a quedarse dormida hasta que empezó a escuchar un rechinido - Pero qué...

El rechinido empezó a hacerse mas fuerte.

-Maldición... *PUM PUM PUM* ¡La puta madre Maki, la vas a matar perro! - Eli le pegaba fuerte a la pared mientras le gritaba a Maki.

-Uh... ¡l-lo siento Eli!

-Ah... lol era Umi... ¡Umi por un demonio, duermete, ¡¿que no sientes compasión? Kotori está ebria, carajo!

[Al dia siguiente, Moscú, Rusia]

-Bueno, creo eso sería todo - Decía Eli mientras ponía las maletas en el maletero y lo cerraba.

Era un hermoso día (con hermoso me refiero a ese espectral, gris, helado, malditamente helado y nevado) nuestras chicas estaban preparando todo en la casa rodante, listas para el viaje. Parece que todas estaban con resaca pero una taza de café las mantenía funcionales, a excepción de Rin y Niko, parecían zombies.

-Oye Niko, mirame represento a Franchouchou - Dijo Rin mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, mientras con sus dedos abría sus ojos para realzar sus ojeras.

-No mames Rin, callate que me va a explotar la cabeza... - Niko por otro lado tenía una cara inexpresiva mientras tomaba café en una taza con un dibujo de shinji ikari que sostenía una taza.

-Ustedes dos, levantense, hora de irnos - Umi las llamó, las dos chicas a paso lento obedecieron.

-Esperenme chicas, llevo el paso lento - Dijo Kotori, caminaba algo temblorosa, Eli solo volteo a ver enojada a Umi, ésta sólo la miró riendo nerviosa.

-¿Necesitan algo más chicas? - La señora Romanof veía que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Descuida abuela, lo único que falta es llenar el tanque así que pasaremos a una gasolinera - Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, cuidense chicas, puede que esto sea Rusia pero siempre el riesgo de perderse, morir en siberia, ser raptadas por delincuentes con ropa deportiva, sufrir algún bug en el camino, así que no bajen la guardia - La señora Romanof les daba palabras de aliento, las chicas solo tenían cara de poker.

-Si... te lo agradecemos abuela, necesitábamos esas palabras de aliento - Dijo Eli.

-No fue nada querida, vayan con cuidado - y así la señora Romanof las despidió.

Y así las chicas emprendieron el comienzo de su viaje.

-jeje, tranquila Eli, tu abuela es una gran persona, es lo menos que podemos hacer - Umi trataba de alentar a su amiga.

-Hablen por ustedes, ella me dio una caja de suplementos vitamínicos - Dijo Niko mientras mostraba una caja de vitaminas, las demás chicas rieron.

-Si, tienes razón, bueno, alistense perras, es hora de irnos - Dijo Eli motivada, ahora el ambiente es más alegre, seguido de encender la casa rodante... - Eh?... - luego de apreciar el gran ambiente, Eli procede a encender la casa rodante nuevamente - Ok, ahora si, vamos.

Procedían a empezar su viaje, pero al salir a la calle, un auto pasa muy rápido que casi choca a las chicas.

-¡Ahhh, puto ciego! - Gritaba Eli.

[Varias horas antes, Akihabara, Japón]

Ya son las 6:30, la tarde luce bien, ya se empiezan a ver los primeros símbolos de luz por la tarde, Honoka y Hanayo ya están en el estudio esperando a Tsubasa, Honoka lucía muy bien con un vestido corto, dándole un aire muy tierno.

-Veamos... - Hanayo caminaba de un lado para otro en la fuente de soda, Honoka solo la veía mientras tomaba agua mineral - Bien, primero, estas vestida para la ocasión, un vestido de una pieza, ahora si pareces la sumisa de la relación, y eso es bueno, probablemente Tsubasa-san vendrá con algo casual, así que todo marcha bien.

-¿Desde cuándo la forma de vestir define tu posición en una relación? - Honoka no estaba muy ansiosa que digamos, Hanayo solo se le quedó viendo.

-... Haré como que no escuché eso, bien, segundo, trata de establecer códigos, códigos corporales como en qué limitarse, así ella no se pasará de mano sin tu consentimiento.

-Mmm... que tal... si ella trata de tocar mi pierna la golpeo - Honoka empezaba a entender el contexto, pero no del todo.

-No, espera, podría ser, imagina que ella quiere tocar tu pierna, entonces tu tomas su mano con sutileza, así ella sabrá que no quieres apresurarte - Dijo Hanayo para establecer una mejor situación.

-Y luego la golpeo, ¿no?

-... No.

-Carajo, esto no saldrá bien - Honoka se estaba fastidiando, de la nada el timbre suena, Honoka sabía quien era, así que se levanto y se tronó el cuello - ... a trabajar.

Rápidamente se dirigía a la puerta y dispuso a abrirla, era Tsubasa, curiosamente venía con un vestido de una pieza.

-Hola Honoka~ Dijo Tsubasa alegre.

-Te... - Honoka se congeló en su lugar - ... veo en clase de química!.

-Bueno verás, lamento no haber avisado per... - Tsubasa es interrumpida, rápidamente Honoka cierra la puerta.

-HANAYOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿Qué, que mierda te pasa?! - Hanayo no entendía la paranoia de su amiga.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, sentí temor, como ese temor de estar en el baño y que se te caiga el jabón y te pongas a pensar si el jabón se ensució o el piso se limpió! - Honoka estaba entrando en un gran conflicto, Hanayo trata de calmarla.

-¡Relaja las tetas amiga! la haré pasar, ya deja el puto miedo - Rápidamente Hanayo fue a la puerta.

-Oh, Hola Hanayo, ¿todo bien? - Tsubasa pregunta algo curiosa.

-Hola Tsubasa-san, descuida, Honoka olvidó el delineador en el ojo derecho jeje, no pasa nada - Dijo Hanayo.

-Dime Tsu nada mas, bueno, es igual, sabes, me alegra que estés aquí, verás, traje a Erena conmigo, estaba sola y pensé que sería bueno que saliera y se divirtiera, y ya que estas aquí podemos ser dos parejas - Tsubasa le explicaba a Hanayo, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, aparecía Erena en escena, con esa mirada seria y coqueta de siempre.

Pero en ese momento, Hanayo sintió el verdadero temor...

-a-a-ah-ah... verás, e-e-emmm... *PUM* - Hanayo había entrado en una clase de tic y de la nada vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-HONOKAAA DASKETEEEEE!!!!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tsubasa intentó meterte sus dedos? - Honoka le decía aterrada.

-Seas mamona Honoka, ¡e-ella trajo a Erena! - le dijo Hanayo en alerta.

Ciertamente es algo confuso todo esto, pero para resumir, Erena tiene una clase de atracción a Hanayo por su modo tímido y esas cosas, como un fetiche, Hanayo cuenta que en varias ocasiones ya le ha intentado "lamer la jalea", por lo que ella no disfruta de tener a Erena cerca, y más cuando ella está sola, Erena está en una relación con Anju, pero parece que a Anju no le molesta la situación de su novia, parece que es algo liberar.

Honoka y Hanayo escucharon que nuevamente tocaron el timbre de entrada, ambas chicas tragaron saliva... esta será una noche larga.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Espero que hallan disfrutado el cap, y gracias por las reviews, veo que lo disfrutan y eso me da animos a seguir, cuando esto sea subido probablemente ya este en la Universidad nuevamente (adios vacacion :c) pero se seguiran subiendo caps regularmente, asi que no se preocupen, sin mas, nos leemos luego!_


	7. Lanzamiento Perfecto

_Saludos gente! lamento la tardanza, pero tuve varios atrasos por otras historias que estoy escribiendo, y mas la universidad fueron una muy mala combinación, más sin embargo la diversión por escribir ésto prevalece, así que aquí vengo con este nuevo capítulo, ahora entramos al punto fuerte del arco, veremos como les va a nuestras chicas en su viaje por Rusia, y también a Honoka y Hanayo, así que sin más, los dejo con el cap, nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener descripciones gráficas, uso de drogas, temas sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, violencia y contenido susceptible a algunas personas, se recomienda discreción._

 **"Lanzamiento Perfecto"**

[Moscú, Rusia]

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 am, en el inicio de su viaje, las chicas están recargando combustible para la casa rodante.

-¿Cuánto tardará esto? - Dijo Nozomi viendo el contador del dispensador de combustible.

-Tardará un rato, es un tanque grande - Decía mientras igual veía el contador, de reojo mira como Nozomi inhala fuertemente - no inventes Nozomi, pareces drogadicta inhalando el vapor de combustible.

-Es que se siente tan bien - Dijo Nozomi, luego de inhalar nuevamente prosiguió - Y no te hagas, tu también lo estás haciendo.

-¿De qué hablas?, no lo estoy haciendo.

se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras no apartaban la vista del contador de combustible.

-... Ok, bueno, si lo hago, es que es muy adictivo - Dijo Eli.

-¿Verdad que si? parece una clase de olor molesto pero no puedes evitar inhalarlo - luego de eso ambas empezaron a inhalar profundamente - Incluso mira a Rin, fue a esa tapadera donde ingresan más gasolina para aspirarla directamente.

Y ambas voltearon a verla, estaba agachada mientras inhalaba por la tapadera, y algunas personas la volteaban a ver.

En la tienda 24/7 de la gasolinera se encontraban Niko, Umi y Kotori, compraron algunas golosinas y otras cosas, mientras esperaban en la fila para pagar.

-Oigan, acabo de enviarle un email a mi aseguradora en caso de ser detenida en la aduana, pero dice que no existe algo como "un seguro para idols en caso de contrabandeo ilegal" - Niko le hablaba a sus amigas mientras veía su celular.

-Descuida Niko, no es que sea algo peligroso, a lo sumo nos confiscarían la caja con vodka - Dijo Kotori para calmar a su amiga, ciertamente luego de saber el motivo del viaje por tierra, lo tuvieron que pensar dos veces, aunque no tuvieran opción, ¿quién sabe?

-Pero si nos detienen yo elijo la cama de arriba - Esta vez fue Umi la que habló.

-Oh no, esta vez yo estaré arriba, en la cárcel de Las Vegas tu estabas arriba, y no creas que me fijé que te estabas masturbando, la maldita litera rechinaba - Niko regañaba a Umi, varias personas las voltearon a ver luego de decir la ultima frase, por consiguiente, Umi se puso roja.

-¿D-de que rayos hablas? ya te dije que no era yo, que era Rin joder - Umi trataba de aclarar nerviosa - ¡¿Y cómo esas personas comprendieron lo que dijiste si se supone que estamos hablando Japonés?!

-Por supuesto que no, si eras tu, hasta te tomé fotos - Interrumpió Kotori mostrando su teléfono, en esta había una foto de Umi tocándose en la parte de arriba de la litera.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡guarda eso maldición! - Se alarmó al ver la foto Umi, pero Niko no la dejaba tomar el celular.

-Oh vaya, Umi, no sabía que usabas 3 dedos - Dijo Niko mientras veía la foto.

-Siguiente por favor - Dijo el cajero serio mientras las chicas no se habían percatado que la gente los había visto desde hace un rato.

Así las chicas avanzaron, Niko y Kotori aguantando las ganas de reírse y Umi con la cara roja.

-Maldición, como pudo pasar esto - Decía Umi mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Ay, no mames Umi, la celda era pequeña, hasta el tipo que estaba en la otra celda frente a la nuestra te vio - Dijo Kotori mientras se reía.

-Serán $28.35 - decía el cajero mientras pasaba factura de las cosas de las chicas.

-Claro, pagaré con tarjeta de crédito - Dijo Kotori.

-Seguro - Dijo el cajero mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

-Por cierto ¿cuánto cuestan esos mapas? - Dijo Kotori mientras señalaba una repisa que decía "mapas en oferta".

-Esos cuestan $12.

-¿Y cuanto por la oferta?

-Oh, lo siento, la oferta solo aplica los fines de semana.

-Oh vamos, no seas mala gente, aplicame la oferta.

-Lo siento, no se podrá.

-Por favor - rogaba Kotori, el cajero se tomó unos segundos.

-Si me pasas la foto de tu amiga tocándose te hago la oferta - dijo el cajero, Umi la volteó a ver indignada.

-¡Oye! ¡¿quién te crees tú para...?!

-Bueno... ciertamente me parece un buen trato - Dijo Niko pensativa.

-¡Chinga tu madre Niko! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tal...?!

-No, no, suena justo - Dijo Kotori pensando la situación.

-¡¿Tú también Kotori?! - Umi voltea a ver a Kotori incrédula.

-¿Entonces trato? - Dijo el cajero.

-¡No mames, por supuesto que...!

-Claro, que más da, activa el bluetooth de tu celular para pasarte la foto - dijo Kotori viendo el celular.

-¡¿QUE NADIE ME QUIERE ESCUCHAR?! - Dijo derrotada Umi.

-¡Yo si! - dijo un chico en la fila mientras levantaba la mano.

-¡TU CALLATE CIUDADANO RUSO PROMEDIO! - gritó Umi, a lo que el chico bajó la mano.

Luego de eso las chicas salieron de la tienda 24/7

-¿Alguien vio mi dignidad? - preguntó Umi con los ojos llorosos.

-Oh vamos, no seas así, al menos tenemos un mapa para recorrer Rusia - Dijo Kotori sonriendole a Umi mientras le mostraba el mapa, Umi la voltea a ver con cara de pocos amigos - y además en oferta - le dijo Kotori, Umi solo decidió ignorarla.

-¿Ya están listas para irnos? - Dijo Eli mientras ponía la pistola dispensadora de gasolina en su lugar.

-Claro, por cierto ¿Dónde está Rin? - preguntó Niko mientras buscaba a la nombrada.

-Oh, está por allá vomitando, jeje, estaba inhalando vapor de combustible y al parecer le hizo daño - Dijo Nozomi mientras se acercaba a las chicas, las chicas voltean a ver al lugar y ven que en efecto, Rin estaba evacuando su desayuno a horcadas.

-¿Porqué se pone a inhalar vapor de combustible? eso no es saludable - Dijo Niko en desaprobación al ver a Rin.

-Si lo sé, es una chica sin cuidado - Dijo Nozomi, Niko la observó por un momento y vio que estaba inhalando profundamente discretamente.

-¿Lo estás haciendo tu también, cierto? - Dijo Niko viéndola.

-¿que? por supuesto que no - Dijo Nozomi, luego de un par de segundos exhaló de golpe.

-ah, olvidalo, mejor vámonos - Dijo mientras le restó importancia al asunto.

Y así las chicas prosiguieron con su viaje por el país, habían pasado varias horas, y aunque ellas habían tomado rutas principales, al parecer no había mucho tráfico, y eso era de agradecer, aunque el panorama no era muy bueno, ya que solo se veía nieve, bosque y más nieve.

\- Uy Eli, que triste es tu país - mencionó Nozomi - literal, todo parece gris, pareciera que estamos en una película en blanco y negro.

\- ja-ja, muy graciosa, pero para tu información, la madre Rusia tiene mucho que ofrecer, si ves a ese lado tenemos miles y miles de hectáreas de bosque sibérico - dijo Eli señalando por la ventana - también accidentes por las calles con nieve - y ésta señaló al otro carril donde al parecer habían chocado varios autos - ah mira, incluso hay un par de osos copulando por allá.

-Eli, creo que esos no son osos - dijo Niko, al percatarse que en realidad eran abrigos que llevaban una pareja, por lo que mejor decidieron restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al siguiente pueblo? - Preguntó Umi, a lo que Kotori empezó a observar el mapa.

-Mmm bueno, según este mapa, ya faltan unos kilómetros para llegar a... - Kotori hizo una pausa - Una H una N al revés una doble K... em una H de nuevo y dos N, luego dice Obropoa... creo - Explicó Kotori, las demás chicas la voltearon a ver con cara de "¿Qué?".

-Pásame el mapa, veré que dice - Dijo Eli, Kotori se lo da, luego de unos segundos ella comprende - Ah, te refieres a "Nizhni Nóvgorod"

-Si... supongo - Dijo Kotori no muy segura, luego le explicó que lo que vio "Ни́жний Но́вгород" se pronunciaba como ella lo había dicho.

-No inventes Eli, eso no se puede leer - dijo Niko viendo el mapa, Eli solo rodó los ojos.

-Lo dice la que su idioma aún utilizan kanjis en vez de letras de origen árabe como todo el mundo moderno - se defendió Eli.

-ahhhh ¡RETRACTATE! - gritó Niko ofendida.

-¡No, tu retractate! - devolvió Eli.

-¡Mis bolas se van a retractar!

-Nikochii, tu no tienes bolas - dijo Nozomi mientras veía hacia afuera del vehiculo.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente, todas comportense como las señoritas que son, por que me están sacando de qui... - regañaba Eli a las chicas, su error fue que mientras lo decía no veía el camino, el cual estaba atravesándose un oso.

-¡OSOOOOOO! - Gritó Maki señalando en frente, lamentablemente Eli no tuvo los reflejos para esquivarlo, por lo que lo atropeyó al animal directamente.

Todas las chicas gritaban, cuando la casa rodante chocó con el animal, fue tan duro el golpe que todo el parabrisas quedó rojo de la sangre del animal, por lo que Eli no veía nada, mientras ésta trataba de maniobrar el vehículo el cual giraba sin control por la calle llena de nieve y hielo.

Luego del momento inesperado, todas se quedaron pasmadas por lo que acaba de pasar, la primera en reaccionar fue Nozomi, la cual se levantó.

-Necesito salir un momento - dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de la casa rodante - Eli, de verdad, necesitas poner atención mientras ves hacia donde vaaaAAAAAAHHH!

Lo que Nozomi no sabía es que el vehículo había quedado justo en una curva donde había colina abajo, y ésta accidentalmente no se había percatado al salir, por lo que empezó a rodar hacia abajo. Rin al escuchar a su amiga gritar fue corriendo a ver que pasó.

-Nozomi-senpai ¿qué fue lo que pasó nyaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!- Así mismo Rin empezó a caer igualmente colina abajo.

-¡Rin! - Gritó Umi, mientras ésta corría a tomar a Rin de su ropa para que no se fuera, pero al no lograrlo ésta empezó a perder el equilibrio y pues... - MaldicioooOOOOOOH!

-Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que vi en mi vida - dijo Maki, ella solamente observó como las tres chicas salían del vehículo y caían de una forma absurda.

-¡Nozomi! - Gritó Eli mientras con cautela veía hacia abajo de la colina. Lo bueno es que no era muy pronunciada, así que las tres chicas no se lastimaron.

-Descuida, estamos bien - se escuchó la voz de Nozomi al fondo de la colina - aunque este lugar está muy abajo como para sacarnos.

-¡Pero debemos sacarlas de alguna forma! - respondió Eli.

-Lo mejor será que todas nos dirijamos hacia el pueblo, ya es muy tarde para entretenernos aquí - dijo Nozomi - Las veremos allá, tomaremos un sendero que está aquí abajo - luego de eso no escucharon nada más.

[Horas Antes, Akihabara, Japón]

-Y los mas gracioso fue que nosotras simplemente le tiramos esos globos con líquido extraño jajajaja - Tsubasa contaba su anécdota, mientras que Honoka no paraba de reír.

Justo ahora las 4 chicas estaban llendo rumbo a un restaurante nuevo de la ciudad, y éstas iban conversando en el auto mientras llegaban a su destino.

-Osea, no me imagino la cara que tuvo que poner luego de eso - reía Honoka.

Hanayo solo observaba en silencio, de ves en cuando Erena (la cual estaba sentada a la par de ella) sin voltearla a ver, esta ponía su mano en el muslo de la peli castaña, a lo que ésta lo quitaba rápidamente.

Las 4 chicas llegaron al lugar, así que se dispusieron a seguir hablando mientras esperaban la comida.

-Sabes, me parece un bonito detalle el que Eli-senpai vaya a ver a su abuela hasta Rusia sin pensárselo dos veces - habló Tsubasa - me recuerda un poco a mi querida abuela, compartiendo lazos tan fuertes.

-La verdad es que si, de igual forma me pregunto si las chicas están bien, oh, espera, iré a llamarles - Anunció Honoka mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al baño para hablar.

-Y ya que la menciono me dijo que me iba a llamar, aunque no se cuando - decía para si misma Tsubasa.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que estés pendiente por... - Dijo Hanayo, pero en eso Erena nuevamente empezó a tocar la pierna de la Ojimorada - por... si tengo que ir al baño!

Rápidamente Hanayo se levantó con la cara roja de la vergüenza llendo a los baños, Erena sutilmente se levanta y empieza a dirigirse también al baño.

-Maldición, maldición, sabía que fue una mala idea quedarme - Hanayo hablaba sola en el baño, nerviosa - y todo por ese estúpido DVD que sale mañana a la venta, ¡TE MALDIGO DVD!

-De cierta forma es muy raro maldecir un DVD - Erena estaba justo detrás de Hanayo, ésta solamente atina a asustarse.

-No, espera Erena-senpai, sabes que lo que haces no es correcto - Decía Hanayo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿De qué hablas? solamente vengo a espolvorearme la nariz - Decía Erena mientras hacía su mirada sensual, tomando como presa a la pobre Hanayo.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Hanayo esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que no, de ser posible haremos el 69 en ese cubículo.

-Hay por el amor de las idols, Honoka, daskette - rogaba Hanayo - Un momento, dónde está Honoka - dijo mientras observaba el lugar.

-Oh vaya! tienen langostinos, también calabacín! incluso matcha en pasta! - Alabó Honoka mientras veía la sección de aperitivos que se le ofrecía a la gente para acompañar - un momento, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Ahhhhh! noooo! no me bajes la ropa interior! un momento... ¡¿porqué mi sostén desapareció?! - Gritaba Hanayo encerrada con Erena en el cubículo del baño.

-Tranquila Hanayo-san, dejese querer~

-Ay dios...

[Horas después, En las afueras de Moscú]

-Putamadre... putamadre... - Umi maldecía agitadamente, al parecer estaba escondiéndose en un troncó.

-¡No dejes de correr Rin, por lo que mas quieras! - ahora era Nozomi, ésta iba corriendo, al lado de Rin.

-¡¿Y porqué mierda lo haría nya?! - Exclamó Rin.

BUUUUGHHHH*

Detrás de ellas, un gran oso siberico venía siguiéndolas, al parecer andar por las laderas de la montaña no fue tan buena idea.

-¡¿Y como diablos todo se tornó tan peligroso?! - preguntó Umi, tratando de subirse a la cima del tronco.

-¡Es Rusia, that's how mafia works! - le gritó Nozomi.

-¡Esa fue la frase mas sin sentido que he escuchado! - Gritó Rin.

Mientras tanto Umi logró llegar hasta la cima, y fue cuando notó una gran piedra metida en el centro del tronco.

-Una piedra... que conveniente - Dijo Umi - ¡Chicas, tienen que dar la vuelta, le tiraré esta piedra en la cabeza al oso!

-Oh claro, como no le pensé, tienes razón Umi, lo que deberíamos hacer es... ¡TU PUTAMADRE UMI COMO HAREMOS ESO, SI EL OSO ME ALCANZA SERÉ COMIDA DE OSO, Y POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, NO HAY IDOLS QUE SEAN A LA VEZ ALIMENTO DE OSO!

-¡No hay de otra forma, intenta dar la vuelta en ese árbol, sino te alcanzará!

-¡¿En cuál árbol?! - Gritó Rin.

-Oh, creo que ese - dijo Nozomi mientras pasaban de largo el árbol.

-¡Me lleva la chingada Nozomi! - Gritó Umi.

-¡No es mi culpa Umi, no pude poner la vía para cruzar!

-¡Por un demonio Nozomi, no es tiempo para malos chistes nya! - Le regañaba Rin.

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para buenos chistes!

BUUUUUGHHHH*

-¡¿Lo ves? el oso si me comprende!

-¡AHHHHHHHH! - Tomando valor, Rin toma el brazo a Nozomi y usa su peso cinético para girar rápidamente por un árbol, regresando en dirección a Umi.

-¡Muy bien Rin, sigue corriendo en línea recta, y yo le lanzo la piedra!

-¡Apresurate nyaaaa!

Respirando profundamente, Umi toma posición para lanzar la piedra, esperando el momento preciso.

-Niños, no lo olviden, matar osos es ilegal - Y sin mas hace su lanzamiento, la piedra hace su trayectoria justo en la cabeza del animal.

La piedra finalmente impacta, haciendo que la cabeza del oso suene como cuando aprietas una bolsa de papitas, en segundos el animal se detiene y cae muerto en el suelo.

-El oso murió - Pronunció Nozomi.

-¡Ah, ¿tú que crees nya?! - dijo Rin irónicamente.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, una alfombra de oso no me vendría mal.

-emm, chicas... - Umi habló, las dos musas voltearon automáticamente a la cima del tronco - ¿me ayudan a bajar?

De la nada empieza a nevar y hacer viento mas fuerte.

-No podemos seguir así, nos moriremos de frío si seguimos, necesitamos buscar un refugio.

-Oye Umi, la nieve está muy alta, puedes saltar sin problemas nya.

Umi vio hacia abajo, y efectivamente había nieve alta, así que sin pensarlo mucho se posicionó para saltar.

-Muy bien, ahí voy - Pronunció, y sin más saltó, lástima que al tocar suelo justo donde cayó había otro tronco camuflado por la nieve, impactando con un "PAM", Umi solamente se quedó ahí soltando un sonido agudo.

-Ah, parece que ahí no estaba alta la nieve.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas llegaron al pueblo, estaban en el pequeño hotel, esperando a que Nozomi, Umi y Rin llegaran.

-Mal-di-ción jajaja, mira eso - Maki dijo mientras señalaba el frente de la casa rodante, estaba prácticamente roja de sangre del animal que habían atropellado - Oh dios, incluso hay un poco de pelo por ahí jajajajaja.

-Ay dios... solamente espero que no se haya abollado - Dijo Eli preocupada, de la nada empieza a sonar su celular.

-¿Nozomi? - preguntó Kotori.

-Eso parece, ¿Moshi-Moshi? - Habló Eli, pasaron unos segundos mientras hablaba, al final simplemente colgó.

-¿Que ocurrió? - Dijo Maki.

-Bueno, parece que no podrán llegar hasta aquí, pero dijo Nozomi que encontraron un lugar para pasar la noche, así que no habrá problemas - Explicó Eli.

-Lo que faltaba - Dijo Niko quejándose con un tono burlesco - Y dime, dónde encontraron un lugar para pasar la noche, ¿Una cueva? jajajajaja.

-Momento ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo Niko.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, un poco loco en mi opinión XD, parece que nuestras musas se han separado, y un oso murió, un F por el. Gracias por las reviews, lamento no poder contestarlas pero perdí la cuenta de donde iba a contestar XD, pero sin embargo siempre las leo con toda las ganas del mundo, así que sin más, nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
